Gen Furia
by Asurax1
Summary: El mundo que todos conocían cambió, las únicas batallas son las que se tienen para vivir un día más, todo por culpa de un desconocido virus que destruyo las vidas de pokemon y personas por igual. Cuanto tiempo más podrás sobrevivir en este mundo que esta al borde la extinción humana.
1. Un mundo diferente

**Gen Furia**

* * *

**Un mundo diferente**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos color miel caminaba por la destruida ciudad, todo lo que se veía alrededor eran autos destrozados, edificios destruidos, varios cuerpos de humanos y pokemons sin vida decorando el lugar, pero la chica seguía caminando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar ahí.

No llevaba la vestimenta con la que siempre la veían, sus cabellos un poco largos hasta los hombros ya no eran cubiertos por su típico sombrero que la hacía resaltar, en lugar de todo eso ella vestía con una musculosa color blanca que no alcanzaba a tapar su ombligo, arriba de esta una chaqueta negra de cuero solo un poco más grande que su musculosa, unos shorts color verde y calzaba unos Borceguís negros.

Ella sin darse vuelta noto que la venían siguiendo lentamente, solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió caminando hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida. En ese momento ella voltea y ve a los dos hombres que la seguían, eran dos sujetos que aparentaban ser de un poco más de treinta años.

Oh ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda, sola en un lugar como este? – preguntó uno de los hombres con una mirada lasciva fácilmente reconocible.

Vine con mi grupo a buscar algunas provisiones y me perdí – dijo la chica con un tono inocente.

Oh, es una lástima, te propongo un trato, nosotros te damos algunas provisiones y tú te diviertes con nosotros un rato ¿Qué dices? – preguntó el otro hombre también con una obvia mirada lasciva.

¿En serio? A decir verdad hace tiempo que no me divierto tampoco, acepto el trato – dijo la chica de los cabellos color miel con una mirada provocativa.

Los dos hombres pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras babeaban un poco.

La chica se quito la chaqueta y luego se quito la musculosa dejando solo su sostén blanco cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Bueno ¿Quién será el primero? o acaso ¿Quieren hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo? – preguntó la chica de forma seductora.

Los dos hombres rápidamente empezaron a bajarse los pantalones para empezar con su diversión.

Espero que puedan satisfacerme – dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda, al parecer con intenciones de desabrocharse el sostén.

Los hombres esperaban ansiosos por ver ese espectáculo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que lo que hizo la chica fue sacar dos pistolas Beretta 92 con silenciador, de su espalda.

Bye – dijo la chica giñando su ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa mientras jalaba los gatillos dándole a cada uno de los sujetos un disparo en la cabeza.

Rayos, como odio a los que acaban rápido – decía la chica con tono decepcionado guardando sus armas en las fundas que tenia atrás de su sostén.

Bueno, para esas cosas me tienes a mí, Serena – dijo una voz que se acercaba al callejón.

Lo que tú digas Ash – decía la chica conocida como Serena con sarcasmo mientras se ponía la ropa que se quito.

Vamos, no digas eso en ese tono que vas a herir mi orgullo – dijo el chico conocido como Ash.

Ash llevaba puesta la gorra de su viaje en Kalos, llevaba unos Jeans color azul desgastado, un chaleco color negro desprendido, y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, además llevaba lo que parecía una pistola Mágnum en su cinturón.

Como sea, vamos a revisar si tienen algo de valor – mencionó Serena mientras se agachaba a inspeccionar los cuerpos.

Sabes, no sé si morir con tu amigo parado sea una forma gloriosa o penosa de morir – decía Ash viendo uno de los cadáveres.

Morir es morir, no importa como sea – decía Serena de forma seria.

Ash no dijo nada y siguió revisando.

¿Encontraste algo? – preguntó Ash.

Encontré una pistola KM 45, algunas municiones y un cuchillo – mencionó Serena.

Pues encontré lo mismo que tú, además de una llave de auto – dijo Ash mostrando la llave a Serena.

Sería muy bueno que estos idiotas tuvieran su vehículo cerca – dijo Serena viendo a su alrededor.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de unos rugidos, al parecer se estaban acercando. Ash dio un vistazo por la pared de uno de los edificios que encerraban el callejón y pudo ver que eran cinco Mightyenas, pero estos se veían diferentes a como normalmente conocíamos, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y estaban con su cuerpos manchados de sangre.

Se acercan cinco S.2, al parecer los atrae la sangre de los tipos que mataste – dijo Ash a Serena.

Son pocos, podemos acabarlos – decía Serena con tono serio preparando su arma.

No, no debemos gastar las balas que tenemos en tu arma con silenciador y no podemos hacer ruidos fuertes o sino los demás miembros del grupo de estos sujetos sabrán que hay más gente en la cuidad – explicó Ash la situación.

¿Entonces cuál es tu plan señor estrategia? – preguntó Serena con tono molesto.

A ver… – dijo Ash mirando a los edificios que lo rodeaban – ahí, bajemos esa escalera de incendios – dijo Ash señalando la escalera de incendio en el edificio de al lado.

Ash se acerco y se puso de espaldas a la pared del edificio, juntó sus manos y le hizo una señal con sus ojos a Serena dando a entender que la ayudaría a subir para bajar la escalera. Serena retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso luego corrió hacia donde estaba Ash, puso su pie donde Ash tenía juntadas sus manos y salto hasta la escalera contra incendios.

Bien, ahora bájala para que suba – decía Ash desde abajo.

Serena estaba por bajar la escalera pero se detuvo de golpe.

¿Vamos qué pasa? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

¿Me juzgaría el mundo si te dejo aquí? – decía Serena con su cabeza agachada.

¿Eh? – Dijo Ash sorprendido – no empieces con esto ahora – dijo Ash algo molesto.

Podría volver y decirle al grupo que fuiste atacado por un grupo de salvajes, no es como si te fueran a extrañar mucho o algo así – decía Serena con una mirada fría.

Si realmente quisieras matarme ya me hubieras volado los sesos – dijo Ash serio.

En ese momento los S.2 llegaron al callejón y notaron la presencia de Ash y se dirigieron lentamente hacia él.

¡SERENA LA ESCALERA RÁPIDO! – grito Ash desesperado.

Serena le dio una patada a la escalera de emergencia y está bajo rápidamente pero quedando a un metro por arriba de Ash. Justo en ese momento los S.2 se abalanzan a toda velocidad pero Ash da un salto tomando la escalera y empezando a subir.

Uff, estuvo cerca – dijo Ash más aliviado y viendo que los Salvajes estaban distraídos comiéndose los cuerpos de los hombres muertos.

Ash siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta quedar al lado de Serena.

Solo te salve porque Bonnie si te extrañaría mucho – dijo Serena con una cara de pocos amigos dándole la espalda.

Como digas, revisemos este lugar y luego vamos por las mochilas– dijo Ash con cara molesta y entro por una de las ventanas del edificio.

Los dos chicos inspeccionaron el edificio de unos 5 pisos sin éxito en encontrar algo de utilidad. Después de revisar un poco se dispusieron a salir por la puerta trasera alejada de los salvajes. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron donde había un auto completamente destrozado y sin ruedas, metieron sus brazos por las puertas sin vidrios y sacaron dos mochilas y se marcharon de ahí. Después de caminar por unos quince minutos llegaron a lo que parecía un edificio de unos siete pisos en ruinas con la palabra "Hotel Jinx Negra" en lo alto.

Ash y Serena entraron al edificio, subieron hasta el último piso, y se detuvieron en la puerta de la última habitación. Serena golpeo levente la puerta dos veces, freno unos dos segundos y después la toco otras dos veces. Inmediatamente se escucho un sonido como si estuvieran sacando cajas u objetos pesados del otro lado de la puerta. Después de que el ruido termino la puerta se abrió.

Ash, Serena, que bueno que hayan vuelto a salvo – dijo una niña rubia de unos once años de cabello color rubio, que tenía puesto una playera de color amarilla, uno shorts negros y unos zapatos roza.

Ash no dijo nada y solo acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y entro a la habitación.

Serena se arrodillo un poco para quedar a la altura de Bonnie – lo siento Bonnie, se que tienes hambre, pero no pudimos conseguir provisiones en este recorrido, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más – dijo Serena poniendo una cara triste.

No te preocupes Serena, que tu vuelvas a salvo es lo que más me importa – dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo a Serena.

Gracias pequeña – dijo Serena con una sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo.

De repente una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió un chico rubio con lentes de unos dieciocho años, llevaba puesto unos Jeans grises manchados con lo que parecía grasa y una playera de color negra.

¿Así que el recorrido de hoy fue un fiasco? – preguntó el chico rubio.

No del todo, puede que no hayamos conseguido comida, pero conseguimos mucha artillería – explicó Ash.

De qué sirve tener armas para defenderse, si de todas formas nos vamos a morir de hambre – replicó Serena molesta.

Pues para tu información, estas armas son fundamentales a la hora de tener que hacer las expediciones para buscar alimentos y defenderse de todos los salvajes ahí afuera – contestó Ash molesto.

El chico rubio hizo una señal con sus ojos a la niña rubia para que saliera de la habitación. La niña obedeció y salió de la sala.

Bueno cálmense un poco, las armas de sobra podemos cambiarlas por alimentos a otro grupo, pero díganme ¿Descubrieron algo más del grupo hostil de la ciudad? – preguntó el chico rubio.

No mucho, mate a dos de ellos y tomamos sus armas y también conseguimos la llave de un auto – explicó Serena.

Por la escases de alimentos que hay en esta ciudad, deduzco que ellos deben haber saqueado todo y lo tienen en su base – comentó Ash.

Entiendo, por lo que sabemos su base está ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, más precisamente en un complejo donde antes era un centro comercial – comentaba el chico rubio.

Bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir hacia allá y llenarles el cuerpo de agujeros a esos idiotas – decía Serena con decisión.

No seas idiota, el lugar está vigilado por decenas de esos tipos y nuestro grupo es de solo seis personas sin contar a Bonnie y a Randy, si sigues siendo así de impulsiva solo terminaran matándote – dijo Ash serio.

Mira ahora quien me habla de ser impulsivo, cuando te conocí eras un chico valiente que se lanzaba al peligro sin miedo, pero mírate, ahora te escondes como una rata asustada para tener un día más vida – decía Serena molesta.

¿Y qué hay de ti? cuando te conocí eras una chica tierna y muy amable que jamás dañaría a nadie, pero ahora, no dudas en desvestirte frente a otros para agarrarlos desprevenidos y volarles la cabeza – dijo Ash molesto.

¡Al menos yo no dejo atrás a mis compañeros para poder sobrevivir, yo no fui quien abandonó a Kalm! – dijo Serena más molesta todavía.

¡Kalm murió por tener que salvarte por uno de tus estúpidos impulsos! – dijo Ash muy molesto.

¡YA ME TIENES HARTA! – gritó Serena sacando las armas que gurda en su espalda y apuntando a Ash.

Ash por su parte saco su Magnum y apuntó hacia Serena.

¡Chicos ya detengan esto! están asustando a Bonnie – decía el chico de cabello rubio al ver a su hermana asomándose por la puerta viendo la escena que están haciendo Ash y Serena.

Lo siento Clemont, es que ya no puedo aguantarlo más – decía Serena mientras apuntaba a Ash con un rostro furioso.

Pues si te hace sentir mejor, hazlo, mátame ahora – dijo Ash bajando su arma.

¡Lo haré, te juro que te matare! – decía Serena con un rostro furioso y algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su dedo rozando el gatillo.

¡ENTONCES HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJA DE TORTURARME CON TU DESPRECIO! – grito Ash sorpresivamente.

Justo en el momento que parecía que Serena iba a disparar se escucho que dieron dos golpes en la puerta. Todos prestaron atención y se prepararon para disparar, incluso Clemont tomó una escopeta. Después de unos segundos de silencio se escucharon tres golpes más en la puerta y todos bajaron las armas. Clemont se acercó y abrió la puerta.

¡Chicos, nos sacamos la lotería con la recolección de hoy! – decía entusiasmado un chico gordo de cabello negro, con una playera blanca, chaleco verde lleno de bolsillos, pantalón corto gris y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, llevaba en su espalda un rifle de asalto, mientras entraba a la sala con varias cajas encima de sus hombros.

Aunque nosotros dos lo único que hicimos es traer las cosas, fue gracias a Sampei y sus habilidades ninjas que conseguimos todo esto – dijo un niño que parecía de la misma edad que Bonnie de playera azul pálido, pantalón corto marrón y zapatillas rojas, quien también traía una gran caja.

No es para tanto – decía apenado el chico conocido como Sampei, que tenia cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto una chaqueta gris con una camiseta negra debajo y unos shorts también color gris además de que llevaba una espada en su espalda y cargaba algunas cajas también.

Después de eso, Bonnie quien estaba observando asustada la discusión de Ash y Serena, sale para saludar a los demás miembros del grupo.

Qué bueno que estén bien ¿No les paso nada allá afuera, Randy, Tierno y Sampei?

No te preocupes Bonnie, sabemos cuidarnos bien – respondió el más pequeño conocido como Randy.

¿Y qué fue lo que trajeron? – preguntó Clemont.

Pues una de las cajas tiene barias latas de frijoles, alverjas y otras porquerías vegetarianas, otra de las cajas está llena de paquetes de arroz y fideos, además de una caja con comida para pokemons tipo veneno y acero – les mostraba Tierno su botín.

Muy bien, con eso nos podemos abastecer por un buen tiempo – dijo Serena impresionada.

Pero eso no es todo, una de las cajas estaba llena de botellas de agua mineral – dijo Randy mostrando su caja.

Estupendo, ya no tendré que sufrir hirviendo agua estancada de lluvia para que podamos tomar – decía Clemont feliz.

Pero aun falta lo mejor – decía Sampei mientras bajaba cuidadosamente una caja.

El chico ninja hizo una señal para que todos se acercaran y se sentaran rodeando la caja. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había en la caja, todos a acepción de Bonnie y Randy que solo miraban decepcionados.

¡Genial, hace tiempo que no probamos esto! – dijo Ash feliz viendo lo que hay en la caja.

En la caja había varias botellas de Whisky, Tequila, Vodka y Ron.

¡Esta noche vamos a celebrar la gran recolección de hoy, Clemont trae las copas! – dijo Tierno con entusiasmo.

Está bien, pero empecemos después de comer – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

No entiendo que es lo que ven de fantástico en esa cosa que tiene un sabor tan asqueroso – decía Randy molesto.

Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor de edad – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Así que trata de sobrevivir por unos siete años más, jajaja – dijo Tierno y se puso a reír.

Ash, Clemont y Sampei le siguieron la corriente y comenzaron a reír.

Randy solo miraba molesto como se reían de él.

Serena se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del chico con su mano – no les hagas caso Randy, es mejor si nunca bebes para que no seas igual de idiota que ellos – decía Serena con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las horas, todos habían terminado de comer, Bonnie y Randy se fueron a dormir, mientras los demás estaban en la sala mientras bebían y jugaban a las cartas en una mesa alumbrada por una vela.

Jaja, miren y lloren, Escalera Real – decía Clemont mostrando sus cartas y llevándose todo lo de la apuesta.

Sabes, no le veo el sentido al apostar tapas de botellas cuando jugamos – decía Ash desanimado mientras le da un sorbo a su vaso de Whisky.

Bueno, el dinero ya no vale nada en este mundo – comentó Tierno también dando un trago.

Además, no podemos apostar entre nosotros nuestros suministros – mencionó Sampei mientras se serbia su trago en una copa.

Hablando de suministros ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? – preguntó Clemont y también dio un sorbo a su tequila.

Bien te contare, estábamos al oeste de la ciudad cuando de pronto vimos a tres sujetos dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un taller abandonado y entonces…

FLAHS BACK

Podemos ver a Tierno, Sampei y Randy detrás de unos escombros observando unos tipos entrar a un viejo taller.

¿Creen que sean del grupo hostil? – preguntó Randy preocupado.

No estoy seguro, pero al parecer están armados con unas Bullpup, no hay muchos salvajes rondando en la ciudad. por lo tanto no es necesario tanto poder de fuego, lo que me lleva pensar que esas armas no son para atacar a los salvajes más bien son para matar personas – dijo Tierno analizando la situación.

Voy entrar sigilosamente, veré si puedo conseguir algo de valor – dijo seriamente Sampei mientras ponía su mano en el mango de su Ninjato.

Espera, antes de atacar debemos comprobar que no sean personas inocentes – dijo Randy preocupado.

¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Sampei.

Quiero hablar con ellos, tal vez nos den algunas provisiones – dijo Randy serio.

Bueno, vamos a apelar a su lado humano, si eso no funciona Sampei va hacer sushi con ellos – dijo Tierno serio.

Randy asintió y salió de los escombros y se acercó a la puerta del taller.

Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? por favor quiero pedir un poco de ayuda – decía Randy desde afuera del taller.

En ese momento los tres mismos hombres salen afuera con sus armas en sus brazos.

¿Qué quieres mocoso? – preguntó uno de los sujetos.

Yo, yo quería pedirles si tienen algunos alimentos que puedan darme – decía Randy muy nervioso por la mirada intimidante de los hombres.

¿Darte? acaso no sabes que en este mundo las cosas se intercambian o se roban, ya no existen cosas tales como la caridad – contestó fríamente otro de los hombres.

Es que… a nuestro grupo se le acaban los alimentos, tengo una amiga que tiene mucha hambre y necesita algo para comer – decía Randy con la voz entre cortada y casi al borde del llanto.

Oh ¿Una amiga eh? dinos ¿Cuántas amigas hay en tu grupo y qué edad tienen? – preguntó uno de los hombres con una sonrisa siniestra.

En ese momento Tierno miró a Sampei y asintió con su cabeza como dando una señal, Sampei por su parte también asintió en señal de entender el mensaje.

Eh… bueno hay dos chicas en el grupo, mi amiga tiene once años y la mayor tiene dieciocho – respondió nervioso Randy.

Tengo una idea, llévanos a donde está tu grupo y nosotros les damos algunos suministros – dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa.

¿Enserio? está bien – dijo Randy feliz.

En ese momento Tierno sale de los escombros y se acerca a donde esta Randy. Los hombres ponen una actitud seria y sujetan fuertemente sus armas al ver que Tierno esta armado.

¿Tierno escuchaste eso? ellos van ayudarnos, no son malas personas – dijo Randy muy feliz a su amigo.

Ya veo, pero es una lástima que no podamos llevarlos con los demás – dijo Tierno con una mirada seria y tapando los ojos de Randy con su mano.

En ese momento una sombra se movió rápidamente por detrás de los tres sujetos y un gran chorro de sangre salió inesperadamente de los cuellos de estos. Al cabo de unos segundos estos cayeron muertos al suelo.

Después de esto Randy se quito la mano de Tierno de sus ojos y vio los cuerpos sin vida de los tres sujetos y a Sampei al lado de estos.

¿Pero por qué? ¡Ellos nos iban a ayudar! ¿Por qué tenían que matarlos? – dijo Randy muy triste derramando algunas lagrimas.

Ellos te mintieron, no iban a ayudarnos – dijo Tierno serio caminando hacia el taller.

¿Eh? ¿Y ustedes como saben eso? – preguntó Randy molesto.

Randy, ellos querían engañarte para que los lleves a la base y hacerles daño a Bonnie y a Serena – dijo Sampei con mirada seria.

Yo… yo lo siento, no sabía – dijo Randy secando sus lagrimas.

No te preocupes, ahora ven y veamos que podemos sacar de aquí – dijo Tierno llamando a Randy.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y fue así como trajimos todos los suministros que tenían esos tipos adentro – término de explicar Tierno.

No puedo creer que hayan expuesto de esa forma a Randy – dijo Serena molesta.

Vamos no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que Sampei es más rápido que una bala – dijo Tierno tratando de defenderse.

Además, Randy tiene que aprender que este ya no es el mundo pacifico que él conocía, este ahora es un mundo diferente – comentó Ash.

De cualquier modo ¿No había otra cosa de utilidad en el taller? – preguntó Clemont

Bueno también había un auto, pero al parecer no tenía las llaves con él y no pudimos revisar ni sacarle nada a los cuerpos de los sujetos porque justo después de guardar las cosas en las cajas, llegó un grupo de S.2 y tuvimos que escabullirnos.

Te entiendo, a mi también casi me mata un grupo de S.2 esta tarde cuando salimos a recolectar suministros al Este de la ciudad – dijo Ash mirando de manera molesta a Serena.

Como sea, dijeron que encontraron un auto sin su llave, y Ash con Serena encontraron las llaves de un auto, sería muy bueno que fueran las llaves del mismo auto, nos serviría mucho para salir y buscar suministros en otra ciudad – decía Clemont pensativo.

De acuerdo, mañana volveremos al taller y lo comprobaremos – dijo Sampei dando un trago a su copa.

Bueno, me voy a dormir mañana hablamos – dijo Serena levantándose del balde de pintura que usó como asiento.

¿Qué tan temprano? Quédate a beber un poco más – insistió Clemont.

Lo siento, no tengo muchas ganas – contestó fríamente Serena.

Oh, ya sé lo que sucede, tienes miedo de emborracharte y acostarte con Ash como pasó la ultima vez – dijo Tierno intentando no reírse.

Ash se mantenía serio mientras Sampei y Clemont intentan con mucha dificultad no reírse.

¡Piensa bien tus palabras si no quieres que te vuele cabeza gordito! – dijo Serena furiosa con su pie sobre el bote de pintura y su arma justo en frente de Tierno.

Clemont y Sampei miraban preocupados la escena, mientras Tierno solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Deja tu berrinche y ve a dormir, nadie te obliga a quedarte – dijo Ash con un tono frio sin mirar a Serena.

Serena guardo su arma, le dio una mirada asesina a Ash y se marcho al cuarto que comparte con Bonnie sin decir ninguna palabra.

Guau, realmente es muy diferente a como era en aquellos tiempos en los que viajábamos por Kalos – mencionó Tierno con una sonrisa decaída.

Todos hemos tenido que volvernos diferentes para poder sobrevivir, todos hemos cambiado desde ese día que todo cambio – dijo Ash pensativo mirando el Whisky en su vaso.

* * *

Hola, si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte por leer toda la historia. Al final de cada capitulo voy a mostrarles aquí una pagina del "Manual del grupo" donde contare algunas cosas sobre el grupo de Ash y otros grupos para que puedan entender la forma de vida que tienen ahora los humanos y mostrare una pagina del "Diario del profesor" para que vallan comprendiendo poco a poco lo que paso con los pokemons.

Manual del Grupo Fletchling:

A la hora de volver a la base después de alguna misión de recolección o patrullaje, se debe golpear la puerta de la misma. Se golpea dos veces seguidas dando la señal de que has llegado, se debe mantener al menos dos segundos de silencio, después se vuelve a golpear tantas veces como miembros vallan a entrar. En el caso de que los miembros estén acompañados de hostiles la persona que golpea debe después de pasados los dos segundos golpear rápida y fuertemente cinco veces, para que así los miembros que estén adentro se preparen para una redada.

Diario del Profesor Birch:

Después de casi un año desde la aparición del virus, la humanidad ha dejado de lado el termino pokemon y ha elegido usar los términos salvajes y capturados. Para definir de forma simple a los salvajes solo se usa la S (Salvaje) y el nivel de evolución que este tiene. Un ejemplo simple seria el siguiente:

Pichu: S.1

Pikachu: S.2

Raichu: S.3

Para el caso de los capturados es la misma forma pero agregando su tipo al final. Un ejemplo simple seria el siguiente:

Aron: C.1 acero

Lairon: C.2 acero

Aggron: C.3 acero

En el caso especial de los pokemon Legendarios salvajes se les a puesto el código de S.4, y en los Legendarios capturados solo existe el C.4 acero ya que no se conocen pokemons Legendarios de tipo Veneno.


	2. Ese día que todo cambió

**Gen Furia**

* * *

**Ese día que todo cambió**

* * *

Un chico de cabellos azabache se encuentra acomodando en su cuarto un gran trofeo que tiene en su parte superior el símbolo de una pokeball, dejándolo arriba de un estante.

Bien, creo que ahí se ve genial ¿No crees lo mismo Pikachu? – preguntó el muchacho.

Pika pi – respondió de forma afirmativa un pequeño ratón amarillo que se encontraba en su hombro.

Ash, por favor baja a comer – se escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando desde abajo.

Ya voy mamá – dijo el muchacho que respondía al nombre Ash.

El muchacho bajó rápidamente por las escaleras acompañado de su fiel compañero en su hombro. Este al bajar se dirigió a la cocina donde tomó asiento y se preparó para comer la deliciosa comida que su madre le había preparado. Pikachu por su parte se quedó en el suelo comiendo en su plato comida pokemon que la madre de Ash le había dejado.

¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo arriba? – preguntó con curiosidad Delia la madre de Ash.

Solamente buscaba el mejor lugar para colocar el trofeo de la liga Kalos mamá – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Ya veo, por cierto hijo ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora? – preguntó su madre con intriga.

Pues, tengo pensado entrar a la liga de campeones, aunque retar al alto mando de Kalos sería una buena razón para volver de nuevo, pero por ahora entrenare con mis pokemons un tiempo y después lo decidiré – dijo Ash con entusiasmo.

Me parece una buena idea ¡Así pasaras más tiempo con migo mi pequeño campeón! – dijo Delia mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo a su hijo.

Mamá… no me dejas respirar – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Oh, lo siento hijo, disfruta tu almuerzo, ahora tengo que ir un momento al laboratorio del profesor para hablar sobre la fiesta que vamos a realizar – dijo Delia saliendo de la cocina.

Eso haré, nos vemos luego – dijo Ash empezando a comer.

Pasó poco menos de media hora, Ash terminó su comida, dejo su plato para lavarlo. Después se dirigió al donde se encontraba el videomisor de su casa mientras Pikachu se encontraba descansando en la sala, marcó un numero y espero a ser atendido. Pasaron unos segundos y una mujer de cabello corto ondulado de color castaño le atendió.

Oh, hola Ash ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la señora al muchacho.

Eh estado muy bien señora, por cierto ¿Se encuentra Serena? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Si, ella está en el jardín practicando con sus pokemon, por cierto, ya te eh dicho que no me llames señora, llámame Grace – dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, lo hare de ahora en adelante señora, digo Grace – dijo Ash de forma nerviosa.

Así está mejor, bueno, voy a llamar a Serena – dijo Grace saliendo de la pantalla.

Pasó cerca de un minuto y una chica de cabello corto color miel se acercó de repente a la pantalla sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho.

¡Hola Ash! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo te extraño mucho – dijo muy animada la joven.

Hola Serena, pues aquí muy bien, tan solo ha pasado un día desde que me fui de Kalos ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Claro que no! siempre me he preocupado por ti, y más ahora que estas tan lejos – dijo Serena poniendo una mirada triste.

Vamos, no te pongas triste, recuerda que pronto vendrás a Kanto para la fiesta que realizaremos para festejar mi victoria en la liga – dijo Ash con una tierna sonrisa.

Es cierto, la novia del campeón no puede faltar – dijo Serena recobrando el ánimo.

Cierto, además que… – estaba por decir otra cosa, pero Ash escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrar fuertemente.

¡ASH! ¡ASH! – se escuchaba quien parecía su madre gritándole desde la entrada.

Serena algo está pasando, luego te llamo – dijo Ash con tono preocupado.

Ash, ¿Que su…? – decía Serena pero Ash de pronto cortó la llamada.

Rápidamente Ash salió corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa y encontró a su madre sentada contra la puerta respirando agitadamente con sus ojos muy abiertos reflejando un inmenso terror.

¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Ash preocupado mientras se arrodillaba.

El…. el laboratorio, los pokemons, sus… sus ojos se pusieron blancos y… y ellos, el profesor… – hablaba Delia aterrada y de pronto tapó su boca como si hubiera recordado algo completamente repulsivo.

Mamá por favor cálmate – dijo Ash preocupado al ver el rostro aterrado de su madre.

El profesor… él esta… muerto… – fue lo que dijo Delia mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Ash abrió fuertemente los ojos, empezó a sudar frió mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

¿¡Mamá estás segura de lo que dices!? ¿¡Qué fue exactamente lo que paso!? – preguntó Ash muy nervioso.

Pero él no tuvo respuesta ya que su madre al parecer se encontraba en shock y solo se mantenía sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar.

Ash ayudó a su madre a levantarse e hizo que se recostara en el sofá de la sala.

Pikachu, por favor cuida de mamá, tengo que ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando – dijo Ash de forma seria.

Pika – dijo su pokemon de forma afirmativa.

¡Ash por favor quédate aquí, es muy peligroso! – dijo la madre de Ash muy alterada.

No te preocupes mamá, voy a estar bien, tu quédate tranquila – dijo Ash mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su madre.

Ash procedió a retirarse de su casa y empezó a correr rápidamente hasta el laboratorio dejando a su madre y a Pikachu.

Ash corrió a toda prisa, pero mientras avanzaba podía escuchar muchos gritos de personas a su alrededor, quería detenerse para poder saber que sucedía, pero sentía que llegar al laboratorio era más importante. Al llegar al laboratorio entro sin siquiera golpear la puerta, lo primero que encontró fue todo el lugar desordenado con papeles tirados y varios artefactos de investigación destruidos, algunas manchas de sangre que al parecer conducían hacia la sala principal.

Al llegar allí nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría. Un cuerpo sin vida, completamente bañado en sangre, tenía la cabeza completamente desfigurada, le faltaba el brazo y la pierna derecha, tenía su estomago y espaldas abiertas como si les hubieran arrancado la piel a mordiscos. Por la bata de laboratorio y demás ropas que tenia, Ash pudo reconocer el cuerpo, efectivamente era el Profesor Oak.

Ash cayó al suelo de la impresión, sus ojos se dilataron enormemente por la impresión, empezó a sudar y tiritar por el escalofrío del terror que sentía. Ash en ese momento empieza a vomitar tirando todo lo que almorzó hace poco más de una hora.

Trato de reincorporarse y asimilar que estaba pasando.

Esto no es verdad… es solo un sueño… en cualquier momento mi Pikachu me despertara con un ataque eléctrico, jaja si eso es, en cualquier momento – se decía Ash para sí mismo forzando una sonrisa.

Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que todo esto no era un sueño, su mirada empezó a decaerse y a derramar algunas lágrimas al ver el cuerpo del profesor que él consideraba como parte de su familia.

Ash noto que en el brazo que todavía le quedaba al profesor sostenía un pequeño diario rojo con fuerza. Ash se disponía a tomarlo pero escucho un grito que provenía del rancho del profesor. El entrenador corrió rápidamente hacia donde escucho el ruido.

Lo que vio afuera lo impactó de sobre manera, sus pokemons y otros pokemons que se encontraban al cuidado del profesor se estaban atacando y comiendo unos a otros. Fue una imagen tan impactante para él que lo dejó completamente inmóvil mientras miraba ese tétrico escenario, por lo cual no prestó atención a cierto suceso que acontecía frente a él.

¡AHH, ASH! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME! – gritaba aterrado una persona que estaba siendo atacada por un Infernape.

¿Eh? ¡TRACEY! – dijo Ash al darse cuenta de la situación y lanzándose a ayudar a su amigo.

En ese momento Infernape le dio un fuerte mordisco en la garganta a Tracey y fuertemente le arranco un gran pedazo de esta. Ash llega en ese momento, con todo su cuerpo choca con infernape haciendo que retroceda.

¡TRACEY! – dijo Ash preocupado mientras se arrodillaba y veía como el ayudante del profesor Oak se desangraba con sus manos en su cuello.

Aggh, ahhh – intentaba respirar Tracey pero le resultaba imposible.

Tracey aun con las manos en su cuello, de repente dejo de moverse, y se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil con sus ojos abiertos.

No… Tracey… – decía Ash completamente triste al ver a su buen amigo morir.

En ese momento el entrenador con sus manos cierra los ojos de su amigo, cambia su expresión de tristeza por una de ira dirigiendo una mirada a todos los pokemons.

¿¡Pero qué es lo que les pasa!? ¿¡Por qué hacen esto!? – les grito Ash a todos los pokemons.

Pero los pokemons ni siquiera se inmutaron al escuchar las palabras de Ash, lentamente se fueron acercando a él con las intenciones de atacarlo. En ese momento Ash pudo notar que todos ellos tenían algo en común, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y sin vida.

De repente Infernape se abalanzó sobre el entrenador y empezó a forcejear con él mientras intentaba al parecer darle un mordisco.

¡Infernape por favor detente, soy yo Ash! – decía Ash desesperado mientras trataba de que su pokemon no lo mordiera.

Por su parte Infernape solo rugía con fuerza mientras intentaba con desespero morder a su entrenador.

Sin que Ash lo supiera, los demás pokemons se acercaban lentamente con sus miradas pérdidas y sus bocas ensangrentadas al cuerpo de Tracey. Estos empezaron a devorar salvajemente los restos que quedaban de este.

Otro grupo por su parte empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaban Ash e Infernape, con la intención de atacar también. Pero en el momento que todos se abalanzaban hacia él, lo que parecía una rayo de luz amarillo, golpeó a Infernape y lo mando a volar golpeando también a los demás pokemons.

¡Bulbasaur! – dijo Ash sorprendido viendo a su pokemon.

En ese momento Bulbasaur usó Látigo sepa sujetando a Ash y alejándolo de los demás pokemons.

Bulbasaur ¿Acaso tú no estás…? – se preguntaba Ash al ver a su pokemon que no tenía los ojos de color blanco.

FEEEERNAPEEE – se escuchó el rugido a las espaldas de Ash.

¡Vamos corre! – le dijo Ash a su pokemon y rápidamente corrieron dentro del laboratorio.

Al entrar, Ash fue directamente a un estante lleno de pokeballs. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente una en específico.

Bien aquí la tengo, ya tengo tu pokeball Bulbasaur, ahora salgamos de aquí – dijo Ash a su pokemon después de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Ash guardó a Bulbasaur en su pokeball y se dispuso a salir del laboratorio, pero algo entró rompiendo una de las ventanas del laboratorio poniéndose justo en su camino, el era un pokemon bípedo de unos dos metros y de color verde.

¡Sceptile! ¿Tú también? – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a su pokemon con los ojos blancos.

¡EEPTAAAAAAIL! – gruñía el pokemon planta con fuerza quien se abalanzó para atacar a Ash, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, golpeándolo y haciendo que este retroceda.

¿Muk? – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a su pokemon venenoso que tampoco tenía su mirada de color blanco.

Sceptile empezó una lucha de fuerza contra Muk, Ash rápidamente retrocedió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el estante de las pokeballs con intensión de buscar la pokeball de Muk, pero algo le interrumpía el paso.

Bayleef… ¿Tú también? – dijo Ash con tristeza al ver su pokemon que tenía también sus ojos blancos.

Pero junto Bayleef llegaron otros dos pokemons con mirada perdida de color blanco con muchas manchas de sangre en sus bocas y extremidades se hicieron presentes.

Krookodile… Gible… no puede ser – dijo Ash muy triste al ver a sus pokemons en ese estado.

Bayleef inesperadamente se lanzó para atacar a Ash, pero este logra esquivar con mucha dificultad. Ash da media vuelta tratando de salir corriendo, pero se topa nuevamente con Sceptile quien está a punto de atacarlo pero es golpeando con una ataque de Lanza mugre por parte de Muk.

Ash aprovechó la oportunidad y se colocó detrás de su pokemon venenoso, pero Sceptile junto a los demás pokemons corrieron rápidamente con la intención de atacar pero fueron detenidos por Muk que uso su cuerpo como escudo para retener a los cuatro pokemons.

Muk… – dijo Ash sorprendido al ver a su pokemon defenderlo de los demás.

Muk muk mu – dijo su pokemon haciendo entender que quería que Ash huyera.

¡No Muk! no puedo dejarte aquí solo – dijo Ash de forma seria.

¡Muk! ¡MUUUK! – gruñó fuertemente el pokemon mientras con mucha dificultad retenía a los demás pokemons.

Ash cerró sus ojos, apretó con fuerza sus puños y dientes – Lo siento compañero… – dijo muy triste mientras corría saliendo del laboratorio dejando a su pokemon atrás.

Ash empezó a correr rápidamente hacia su casa, se escuchaban en el camino muchos gritos de personas, se veía como algunos pokemons atacaban a sus entrenadores, el sonido de lo que parecían disparos. Pero Ash no le prestó atención a nada de esto y siguió su rumbo con mucha preocupación a su casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ash llegó a su casa completamente agitado, cerró y trabo la puerta.

Rayos ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? – se preguntaba así mismo Ash con una evidente cara de preocupación.

Antes de hacer alguna otra cosa, Ash se dirigió a la sala para ver como estaba, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que encontraría ahí.

En el piso al lado del sofá de la sala se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre con el estomago abierto, tenía la mirada desorbitada, había marcas de rasguños en el piso y ella tenía la punta de sus dedos llenos de sangre, al parecer por el inmenso dolor que había sentido empezó a rasguñar el piso sin éxito por escapar de lo que sea que la había atacado. Además de todo eso, se podía ver que Delia desprendía algunos destellos de electricidad estática, al parecer había sido paralizada. Probablemente se ella estuvo viva mientras sea lo que sea que la mato empezó a comer de sus entrañas, y lo más seguro es que muriera por un shock cardíaco debido al dolor.

Ash se arrodillo al lado de ella, estaba completamente en shock, tenía la mirada perdida, su cuerpo sentía un terrible escalofrió, las lagrimas del muchacho empezaron a salir pero aun así el no hacia ningún sonido. Cuidadosamente Ash cerró los ojos de su madre y se levantó. Ash noto que había pequeñas huellas de sangre que se dirigían hacia el jardín. Sea lo que sea que mató a su madre estaba ahí

Ash empezó a caminar y subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto que era de su madre. Buscó en uno de los armarios y encontró una caja de metal pequeña que pertenecía a su padre. Ash abrió la caja y en ella encontró un revolver. El revólver tenía en su mango gravado Smith &amp; Wesson Model 629 y grabado en el caño .44 Magnum. Además en la caja también había una funda con cinturón de cuero marrón y seis balas.

Ash colocó las balas en su arma, luego se abrochó el cinturón con la funda y luego metió el revólver en esta, salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a donde iban las huellas.

Al llegar al jardín se encontró con lo que más temía, un pokemon con forma de ratón amarillo con manchas de sangre en sus patas se encontraba de espaldas.

Pikachu, mira lo que hiciste travieso, mataste a mamá – decía Ash con una sonrisa desquiciada y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

En ese momento el pokemon da media vuelta, tenía la boca llena de sangre, entre las patas tenia lo que parecía un pedazo de intestino, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y sin vida. El pokemon se puso alerta preparándose para atacar.

¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla como en los viejos tiempos? – decía Ash con la expresión perturbada con la que salió al jardín.

Pikachu empezó a acercarse lentamente.

Ash desenfundó el arma – Pistola Magnum yo te elijo – dijo Ash mientras apuntaba con su arma y quitaba el seguro.

En ese momento Pikachu empezó a correr rápidamente hacia Ash y de repente salto hacia él.

Pistola Magnum usa balazo – dijo Ash jalando el gatillo.

Ash le dio un disparo en la cabeza a su Pikachu mientras este se encontraba a no más de diez centímetros del caño de su revólver. Varios pedazos de su cabeza se restregaron por todo el jardín y mucha sangre mancho el rostro y cuerpo de Ash.

Ash se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Jaja…jaja…JAJAJAJA… – empezó a reír maniáticamente Ash con su mirada perdida y una sonrisa forzada.

JAJAJA…hgmm ¡HUAAAAAAA! – empezó a llorar de repente de forma desconsolada

¿¡Por qué…!? ¿¡Por qué pasó todo esto..!? – se preguntaba Ash llorando, saliendo ya del shock que sentía y cayendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado.

Ash miró su arma, con su mano derecha temblando la llevo hasta su cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y jaló el gatillo.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien movió el brazo de Ash haciendo que el disparo se pierda por el aire.

¿¡Pero qué demonios estabas por hacer!? – le gritaba la persona que evitó que Ash se suicidara.

¿Gary…? ¡Déjame, ya no me queda nada! Pikachu mató a mi mamá y yo… yo tuve que… – intentaba continuar de hablar pero su voz se quebraba al recordar.

¡No digas eso idiota! estoy seguro que aun tienes mucho por lo que luchar – dijo Gary de forma seria a Ash.

Ash en ese momento abre bien los ojos – Serena… tengo que volverla a ver – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Está bien, pero primero debemos salir de aquí – dijo Gary poniéndose de pie.

Ven, estar por aquí es peligroso – dijo Gary extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Ash a levantarse.

* * *

¡Ash! ¡Ash! hip, me oyes inútil – hablaba una persona con tono de estar ebrio.

En ese momento Ash sale de sus pensamientos y aparta su mirada de su vaso de whisky.

¿En qué…hip… pensando? ¿Sera que estas… hip… recordando lo que hay bajo…hip… las pantis de Serena? – preguntó Clemont de forma picara mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al alcohol.

¿Otra vez te pasaste con las copas? creo que ya es hora para que te vayas a descansar – dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa.

No, déjalo un poco más, cuando se emborracha se vuelve muy gracioso – dijo Tierno con una sonrisa.

¿Quieres saber… hip…qué más es gracioso? mi vida es graciosa… hip…. mi padre era un hombre pollo que salvaba la ciudad, la única novia que tuve en mi vida, se la comen unos Salvajes a la semana que tuve valor de declararme ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? hip… yo mismo tuve que matar a los pokemons que más quería en mi equipo y también… – decía Clemont con una gran sonrisa y después empezando a llorar quedándose dormido en la mesa.

También cuando se emborracha empieza a recordar todo lo que pasó – dijo Ash a los otros dos miembros del grupo.

Bueno, a descansar – dijo Sampei levantando a Clemont para llevarlo a su cuarto.

De acuerdo, yo también me voy a dormir ¿Te quedas de guardia hoy Ash? – preguntó Tierno.

Claro, ve y descansa – dijo Ash a su compañero.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ash se quedó sentado observando su arma mientras la leve luz de una vela iluminaba su rostro.

Solo dos cosas me enseñaste en la vida papá, como lanzar una pokeball y cómo usar un arma, es increíble que a final de cuentas lo que me pareciera lo más estúpido e innecesario haya sido lo más útil en la vida – se decía Ash así mismo.

En ese momento se ve como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre y un pequeño niño sale de ahí.

¿Randy? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash al ver al chico.

Ash ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Randy algo decaído.

Claro, pero tendrás que beber con migo – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? pero a mí no me gusta beber, además soy muy joven para eso – dijo Randy algo molesto.

Supuestamente somos muy jóvenes para andar matando y venos ahora – dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara.

Yo nunca eh matado a nadie… – dijo Randy nervioso.

¿Oh en serio? ya te tocara – dijo Ash de forma indiferente.

Yo espero que no – contestó Randy de forma triste.

Como sea, busca una botella de agua mineral para ti, el Teniente Surge me enseño que es de mala educación dejar a un hombre beber solo mientras charla – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo – dijo Randy tomando dirección a lo que parecía la cocina.

Randy volvió con una botella de agua, se sentó en una caja y se colocó cerca de Ash. Tomó la botella y sirvió su contenido en un vaso.

Bien, dime de que querías hablar – dijo Ash al pequeño.

Dime ¿Los chicos te contaron lo que sucedió cuando encontramos los alimentos? – preguntó Randy desanimado.

Sí, me contaron todo lo que paso ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Dime Ash ¿Cómo puedo saber en quienes puedo confiar? – preguntó Randy todavía desanimado.

Bueno… – decía Ash mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

De pronto dio un suspiro y puso una mirada más seria.

Miran Randy, en este mundo es muy difícil poder confiar plenamente en alguien, lo más probables es que ni entre tus propios compañeros de grupo puedas confiar del todo – dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Ni siquiera en ti? – preguntó Randy nervioso.

Ash dio un suspiro – mucho menos en mí – dijo con tono melancólico.

¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Randy con intriga.

En estos dos años desde ese día que todo cambió, eh tenido que hacer muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, entre ellas dejar atrás muchos amigos y camaradas, y todo por ir en busca de alguien que ahora me odia, además de que también me han traicionado varias veces en este tiempo – dijo Ash dando un trago de su vaso.

Por eso no debes confiar en mí, al primer momento que vea que es más conveniente irme, tan solo me iré – dijo Ash con un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas debido a que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en él.

No te creo, yo se que sigues siendo un chico genial que se preocupa por otros y que siempre… – fue detenido por un disparo de Ash que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza.

Ese chico murió hace mucho – dijo Ash de forma seria con su arma en la mano.

Al escuchar el disparo todos los miembros del grupo se despertaron y salieron armados de sus cuartos preocupados por lo que pasaba, lo único que vieron era a Ash con su arma apuntado a Randy el cual perecía estar muy asustado.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿¡Acaso intentabas dispararle a Randy!? – interrogó Serena con una mirada furiosa apuntando con su arma a Ash.

Ash sin mirar a nadie del grupo bajo su arma y la colocó en su funda.

Ten más respeto a mi madre, ella también te quería mucho – dijo Ash con mirada seria mientras empezó a caminar al lugar donde dio el disparo.

Ash se agacho y sujeto algo por su cola y lo mostró al resto del grupo.

¿Un S.1? – dijo Clemont sorprendido al ver que Ash sostenia un Rattata muerto con un disparo en su lomo.

No puedo creerlo, estamos en el último piso y estas porquerías están subiendo para acá – dijo Tierno de forma molesta.

Clemont ¿Crees que haya más de ellos por aquí? – preguntó preocupada Bonnie.

No lo sé, pero debemos revisar que ese disparo no atraiga a ninguno que pueda estar allá abajo – dijo Clemont con preocupación.

Creo que tendré que cerciorarme que no haya más de ellos abajo, espérenme aquí – dijo Sampei saliendo de la gran habitación.

Ash se levantó, tiro el cuerpo del Salvaje por el hueco de una de las ventanas y dirigió su mirada a Serena quien todavía lo estaba apuntando.

Ya puedes bajar el arma sabes, le dispare a esa porquería justo cuando salto a atacar a Randy – explicó Ash de forma seria.

Serena no dijo nada y bajo su arma todavía con cara molesta.

Bonnie, Serena y Randy, ustedes vayan a dormir, nosotros nos encargamos de revisar el lugar – dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Está bien hermano, Serena vamos – dijo Bonnie tomando de la mano a Serena.

Claro Bonnie – dijo Serena con una sonrisa y entraron a su cuarto.

Bueno, creo que tendremos que revisar si está todo bien por aquí arriba – dijo Tierno con una sonrisa cansada.

Bien – respondieron de forma seria Ash y Clemont mientras se ponían en marcha.

Oye Ash… gracias por salvarme – dijo Randy con una sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora vete a dormir – dijo Ash de forma seria

De acuerdo – dijo Randy con una sonrisa y entro a su cuarto.

Hubiera sido muy malo si perdiéramos a Randy ahora, bien hecho Ash – dijo Clemont poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ash.

Ese chico no vivirá mucho en este mundo – dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Clemont con intriga.

Él no va a durar mucho si no se da cuenta que lo único que importa es sobrevivir – dijo Ash de forma seria mirando la poca luz de luna que entraba de las ventanas que estaban cubiertas por trozos de madera.

* * *

Manual del Grupo en general:

En este mundo el dinero ya no vale nada, el mundo gira en torno al intercambio y al hurto. Las cosas de valor son armamento, suministros médicos, alimentos, Capturados y combustibles en ese orden de prioridad. Los Grupos pacíficos intercambian estos objetos dependiendo de las necesidades que tengan actualmente. Por otro lado los grupos hostiles recurren al robar todos estos suministros a los demás grupos matando a sus miembros si es necesario.

Diario de la Profesora Juniper:

Han pasado seis meses desde que el virus apareció, analizando a varios pokemons que sufrían de este, hemos comprobado que el virus ataca directamente al material genético del pokemon, en otras palabras altera su genoma y le inserta un nuevo Gen que no se puede remover el cual causa un cambio en el pokemon causando que pierda todo su control de sí mismo y ataque a cualquier humano o pokemon que no sea de su especie. Nosotros los profesores pokemon hemos nombrado a este como Gen Furia.


	3. Lo único que importa es sobrevivir

**Gen Furia**

* * *

**Lo único que importa es sobrevivir**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos color miel se encontraba frente al videomisor mirando muy preocupada el mensaje de llamada cortada.

¿Qué sucede Serena? - preguntó Grace algo preocupada a su hija.

No… no lo sé, estaba charlando con Ash cuando de repente se escucharon gritos que lo llamaban, creo que era su madre, algo malo pasó estoy segura ¡Tengo que hablar con él y saber que pasa! - dijo Serena muy preocupada.

Serena por favor tranquilízate, intenta llamarlo tú - dijo Grace tratando de calamar a su hija.

Tienes razón - dijo Serena calmándose un poco mientras marcaba el numero de Ash.

Pero todo fue inútil, por más que marcó no obtuvo respuesta. Esto empezó a preocupar mucho a Serena y también a su madre. Pasaron los minutos, las dos se encontraban en silencio muy preocupadas en la sala, en especial Serena que se le hacía eterna la espera por saber algo de Ash.

Repentinamente el videomisor empezó a sonar, Serena rápidamente salió corriendo a este para atenderlo. Al contestar la llamada vio a Ash con muchas manchas rojas.

¡¿Ash estas bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! - preguntó Serena muy preocupada al ver el aspecto de Ash.

Serena… por favor quédate en un lugar seguro, mantén a todos tus pokemons en su pokeball y no los saques por nada en el mundo, iré lo más rápido que pueda a Kalos, por favor espérame - dijo Ash de forma desesperada.

¡¿Pero Ash qué sucede?! - preguntó Serena más preocupada todavía.

Yo…yo no sé qué es lo que pasa… los pokemons están atacando a la gente, el profesor, Tracey, mamá y Pikachu están… - Ash empezó a quebrar su voz y varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ash por favor tranquilízate - dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

¡Ash tenemos que salir de aquí rápido! - se escuchó la voz de alguien que estaba detrás de Ash.

Serena… voy hacer todo lo posible para llegar lo más pronto a Kalos, por favor mantente en un lugar seguro, no salgas al exterior, trata de buscar si es necesario algún arma para defenderte y… - decía Ash pero de pronto quedó en silencio.

¿Ash…? - preguntaba Serena preocupada.

Vive… eres lo más importante que tengo, has todo lo posible para vivir porque yo también lo haré para encontrarme contigo - dijo Ash con una mirada seria para después darle una sonrisa y cortar la llamada.

¡Espera! ¡¿Ash, Ash?! - dijo muy alterada Serena viendo la pantalla de llamada cortada e intentando volver a llamar sin respuesta.

Serena solo se quedó estática mirando la pantalla del videomisor.

¡Serena ven! mira lo que está pasando - dijo Grace desde la sala de forma preocupada.

Serena rápidamente fue para allá para encontrar a su madre quien miraba de forma seria la televisión.

"Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto, más precisamente en pueblo Paleta donde un fenómeno muy extraño está pasando - decía una reportera desde un helicóptero."

¿Pueblo Paleta? ¡Es donde vive Ash! - dijo Serena preocupada.

"Al parecer los pokemon están atacando salvajemente a toda la gente del lugar, esperen ¿Qué es eso? ¡OH SANTOS CIELOS! - dijo la reportera cuando un grupo de pokemons voladores los cuales tenían los ojos completamente blancos haciendo que la señal se perdiera.

Pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! - se preguntaba Serena muy alterada.

Varias semanas después en pueblo Boceto.

Serena, debemos irnos, no queda mucha comida tenemos que marchar al refugio en ciudad Lumiose - dijo Grace preocupada.

No puedo mamá, Ash me pidió que lo esperara, si nos vamos es posible que nunca nos encuentre - dijo Serena muy triste.

¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir de hambre o aun peor comidas por algún pokemon! además ya han pasado más de tres semanas Ash podría estar muerto en este momento - dijo Grace alterada.

Serena al escuchar estas palabras comenzó a derramar varias lagrimas , sabía muy bien que la situación era difícil y que realmente había pocas posibilidades de que Ash siguiera vivo, pero ella se aferraba a esa esperanza, se aferraba a la promesa de que el haría todo lo posible por volverla a ver.

No… no puedo irme, Ash vendrá yo lo sé - dijo Serena deprimida tratando de encontrar ánimos.

Pero Serena… - intentó hablar Grace pero sintió el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada.

Alguien intenta entrar, hay que escondernos - dijo Grace alarmada tomando a Serena y entrando juntas a una habitación.

Busquen provisiones y cualquier cosa que pueda servir - escucharon fuera de la habitación lo que parecía la voz de un hombre adulto.

Mira esto, solo hay una maldita lata de habichuelas, como rayos vamos a alimentarnos con esta cosa - dijo otro hombre.

Oye mira esto, al parecer es una foto de las que vivían aquí - mencionó otro de los hombres.

Rayos son preciosas, que lastima que no estén aquí para divertirnos un poco - dijo uno de los sujetos.

Serena y su madre quienes seguían escondidas escuchaban con temor las palabras de aquellos hombres, sabían que si las encontraban podrían hacerles lo peor.

Grace puso una mirada muy seria como si estuviera pensado algo realmente serio, miró a Serena y suavemente empezó a hablarle al oído.

"Serena escúchame bien, cuando esos hombres intenten entrar aquí saldré corriendo hacia la entrada para que tú puedas salir por la puerta trasera" - dijo Grace de forma seria.

"¡Por supuesto que no! no voy a dejarte aquí yo…"- dijo Serena muy preocupada.

Grace no dejo que Serena terminara para hablar ya que esta le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Serena, lo único que importa es que salgas de aquí, recuerda que debes encontrarte con Ash" - dijo Grace con una sonrisa melancólica.

"No… no voy a dejarte aquí" - dijo Serena abrazando fuerte a su madre mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Eres lo más importante que tengo, debes ser fuerte, recuerda que lo único que importa es sobrevivir - dijo Grace con una sonrisa soltando el abrazo con su hija para dirigirse a la puerta.

"Mamá no…" - decía Serena tratando de contener su llanto.

"Te amo, mi pequeña reina" - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Grace antes de salir corriendo rápidamente del cuarto para la entrada.

¡Es la mujer atrápenla! - dijo uno de los hombres.

Rápidamente tres hombres empezaron a perseguir a Grace hasta afuera de la casa. Serena mientras tanto se encontraba en shock pero al escuchar los gritos de su madre reaccionó y salió corriendo rápidamente por la puerta trasera.

Serena siguió corriendo sin detenerse dejando cientos de lagrimas en su camino, ella no miró en ningún memento asía atrás y tampoco le importó adentrarse en el bosque aun con todos los peligros que implicaba. Serena después de varios minutos al fin se detuvo debido a la falta de aire y el cansancio en sus piernas.

Serena se sentó apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pensando en que le estarían haciendo esos hombres a su madre.

La peli miel se quedó ahí sentada casi una hora, el sol se estaba poniendo momento en el cual el bosque se volvía aun más peligroso.

Jejeje, te encontré - dijo la voz de uno de los hombres que entraron en su casa detrás de Serena.

Serena levantó la mirada sorprendida para ver a un hombre adulto de unos treinta años con barba a medio afeitar de cabello negro, ella intento huir pero fue muy tarde, aquel hombre se abalanzó rápidamente quedando sobre ella.

¡Déjeme ir! - gritaba Serena desesperada.

¿Pensaste que te podrías escapar? que suerte que fui el único notar cuando saliste corriendo por el jardín, ahora serás solo para mí - dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa desquiciada.

¡Suéltame! - Serena dio un grito aun más fuerte.

Aquel hombre no hizo caso y comenzó a arrancar parte de la ropa de Serena mientras ella seguía forcejeando con todas su fuerzas para intentar zafarse. Serena comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, nadie vendría a ayudarla, el sacrificio de su madre sería completamente en vano, pero además de todo eso ella se sentía destruida al saber que no entregaría su cuerpo por primera vez a esa persona que tanto amaba, esa persona que prometió que se rencontraría y que jamás llegó.

Serena comenzaba a resignarse cuando en ese momento alguien le da un fuerte rodillazo en la cara a su atacante asiento que este callera al suelo. Después de esto la persona que le dio el rodillazo a aquel hombre se subió sobre este para comenzar a golpearlo salvajemente.

¡Maldito miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?! - dijo muy furioso un muchacho de cabello negro un poco largo hasta casi los hombros que vestía una chaqueta azul de mangas largas mientras golpeaba sin detenerse al rostro de aquel hombre que parecía estar ya inconsciente mientras no paraba de sangrar.

¡Kalm detente vas a matarlo! - dijo Serena alarmada mientras sujetaba los trozos de sus ropas rotas.

Kalm se detuvo, se puso de pie y le dio un escupitajo en la cara al hombre inconsciente.

Te mereces más que la muerte - dijo Kalm serio y molesto.

Kalm dirigió su mirada a Serena la cual se encontraba en sollozos con su cabeza baja.

Serena ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó Kalm preocupado.

No… estoy bien - dijo Serena todavía muy nerviosa.

Debemos irnos este lugar se pondrá muy peligrosos en la noche - dijo Kalm de forma seria.

Pero… mi mamá - decía Serena preocupada.

Serena, vengo de allá, tu madre… - explicaba Kalm poniendo un semblante serio y negando con su cabeza.

No… no pude ser - decía Serena quebrando su voz.

Cuando llegue ya fue demasiado tarde, al parecer por la desesperación que sintió ella sacó a Rhyhorn de su pokeball - explicó Kalm con una expresión entre serio y deprimido.

No puede ser… ¡Mamá no! - Serena rompió en llanto apoyándose en el pecho de Kalm.

* * *

Serena se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se fue corriendo al baño, se podía escuchar claramente que estaba vomitando.

¿Serena estas bien? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada acercándose al baño.

Estoy bien, solo tuve un desagradable recuerdo hgg - dijo Serena desde el baño para volver a vomitar.

Tal vez lo que viviste anoche te sentó mal - dijo Randy preocupado.

Estoy bien niños, solo tengo que tomar un poco de agua - dijo Serena con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a los dos más pequeños.

Serena junto a Bonnie y Randy salieron de su habitación, al salir notaron a Sanpei y a Tierno durmiendo incómodamente en el sofá, al parecer se quedaron hasta tarde para asegurarse de que ningún salvaje estuviera rondando por el hotel.

Veo que despertaron - se escuchó la voz de Clemont que salía de uno de los cuartos con una mochila en su espalda y una escopeta recortada.

¿Vas a salir? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Si, ese auto que está en el taller probablemente necesite reparaciones, además soy el único de los que estamos aquí que sabe conducirlo - respondió Clemont.

Randy ven con nosotros, vamos a necesitar que nos digas exactamente donde está el taller - pidió Ash al muchacho.

¡A no señor! Randy ya pasó por mucho ayer como para que pase algo más hoy - dijo Serena molesta.

Dime una cosa Randy ¿Acaso no quieres venir y ayudar al grupo? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

No juegues con él ¿Acaso no te preocupa que le suceda algo? - preguntó Serena aun más molesta.

Si se llegase a morir seria uno de los afortunados que pudo escapar de este mundo - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Eres un… - Serena estaba por continuar con su discusión pero se tapó la boca y se fue nuevamente al baño para vomitar.

Parece que el Alcohol no es lo suyo - comentó Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa el sol ya está saliendo - dijo Ash preparando su Magnum.

Ash junto con Clemont y Randy se preparaban para salir.

Bonnie volveré pronto, ya sabes que debes hacer si algo sucede - le decía Clemont a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Por favor cuídate - le pidió Bonnie a su hermano dándole un abrazo.

Clemont puedes venir un segundo - llamó Serena desde su cuarto.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

"Necesito que busques algo para mí" - dijo Serena dándole un papel con algo escrito.

"Espera ¿Esto quiere decir que tu…?" - dijo Clemont asombrado al leer el papel.

"Shh, no es nada, solo puedo confiar en ti para que lo traiga sin contárselo a nadie" - dijo Serena muy nerviosa.

"Está bien, no diré nada, pero prométeme que después hablaremos seriamente de esto" - dijo Clemont algo molesto.

"Está bien" - contestó Serena.

Finalmente Clemont junto con los demás salieron del edificio para marchar rápidamente hacia el taller.

¿De qué estaban hablando Serena y tú? - preguntó Randy con curiosidad.

Este… nada, solo me pidió que le buscara un antiácido en alguna farmacia - dijo Clemont nervioso.

Va ser difícil, todos los medicamentos han sido completamente vaciados de las farmacias de esta ciudad - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Nunca se sabe - respondió Clemont nervioso.

Los tres muchachos siguieron caminando algunos minutos hasta de forma sigilosa ya que su objetivo estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad y en mitad del camino se encontraban los dominós de los hostiles. Al llegar a las cercanías del lugar comenzaron a caminar con mucho sigilo por si cavia la posibilidad de que miembros del grupo hostil se encontraran en el lugar o algunos salvajes estén merodeando. Al llegar casi a la entrada del taller pudieron ver en la puerta de este los parecía el cuerpo de dos personas completamente descuartizados.

Randy y Clemont hicieron algunas arcadas debido a la impresión y al mal olor que despedían estos cuerpos.

Qué buena suerte, nadie ha pasado por aquí para llevarse estas armas, con permiso - dijo Ash tomando las Bullpup que estaban al lado de los cadáveres casi totalmente comidos como si nada.

Después de eso los tres entraron al taller y encontraron un Jeep ika verde en el centro.

Bueno es hora de la verdad - dijo Clemont sentándose en el asiento del conductor introduciendo la llave que Ash y Serena encontraron ayer.

Para sorpresa y alegría de todos el auto encendió.

¡Qué bien! - dijo Randy feliz.

Clemont aceleró el vehículo para salir del taller. Gracias a esto pudieron tomar el camino seguro rodeando la ciudad pero Clemont se detuvo al encontrar lo que parecía una farmacia en muy mal estado.

Vengo pronto, cuiden el auto - dijo Clemont bajando para entrar a la destruida farmacia.

Clemont comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar en busca de medicinas, pero en efecto todo ya había sido saqueado, solo quedaban algunas cosas poco útiles tales como jabón, desodorantes, cepillos de dientes y también lo que Serena le había anotado guardándola en la mochila.

Bueno creo que ya esta… - se disponía a salir Clemont.

BUH - se escucho a alguien gritar detrás de Clemont haciendo que este de un brinco para atrás haciendo caer uno de los estantes.

Jajaja, clásico de ti - se reía Ash.

Eres un pendejo - dijo Clemont molesto desde el suelo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso los querías usar con Serena? - preguntó Ash de forma picara lanzándole a Clemont una caja de condones tirados en el suelo.

Eso te dolería mucho - dijo Clemont con burla mientras se los volvía a tirar.

Serena no me importa ya la supere - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - se escuchó el grito de alguien desde afuera.

¡Randy! - gritaron Clemont y Ash preocupados.

Al salir de la farmacia vieron a un Mightyena con los ojos completamente en blanco arriba de Randy tratando de morderlo.

Ash rápidamente sacó su Magnum y le disparó al S.2 directo a la cabeza matándolo en el acto.

¿Randy estas bien? - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Estoy bien, solo me dio un rasguño en el brazo - dijo Randy todavía algo asustado mostrando un corte no muy profundo en su brazo.

Qué bueno que estas bien, sino Serena nos mata - dijo Ash aliviado.

" Serena no me importa ya la supere" - dijo Clemont con burla.

Solo cállate y pásame las vendas - dijo Ash algo molesto.

Ash empezó a vendar el brazo de Randy mientras Clemont conducía el auto a la base.

Tienes suerte que esas porquerías no contagien el virus a los humanos, sino tendríamos que cortarte el brazo - dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Randy.

No digas eso - dijo Randy algo asustado.

Vamos no te asustes, pero repasemos una vez más que le dirás a Serena, recuerda que si se entera no te dejará salir de expedición nunca más con nosotros - comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

Si lo sé, que me corté con una chapa de la carrocería - dijo Randy con entusiasmo.

Poco después llegaron al hotel Jinx negra.

Randy sube tú primero, nosotros vamos a guardar el auto en una de las cocheras - pidió Clemont al más pequeño.

De acuerdo - contestó el peli azul y entro al hotel.

Mientras Ash junto a Clemont entraron en la cochera.

Bien ¿Puedes decirme que tramas? - preguntó Clemont de forma seria a Ash.

¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ash sin entender.

No te hagas, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar has mantenido mucha distancia con Randy ¿Por qué de repente lo tratas como si fuera tu hermano pequeño? - preguntó Clemont de forma interrogante.

Es que… ese niño me recuerda a mi - dijo Ash poniendo una mirada melancólica.

¿A ti? - preguntó Clemont con duda.

Si… lleno de energía, con un corazón noble dispuesto siempre a ayudar a los demás, pero me temo que eso no sirve de nada en este mundo, quiero que se vuelva fuerte para que pueda sobrevivir, bueno aunque sea en este mundo sin mañana - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Te entiendo, sé que es muy difícil que este mundo se arregle, pero mi más grande deseo es que Bonnie viva para verlo, aunque para eso yo tenga que sacrificarlo todo - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno, entremos al hotel antes de que nos pongamos sentimentales - dijo Ash con una sonrisa burlona para entrar al hotel.

Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso y caminaron a la ultima habitación, Ash golpeó levente la puerta dos veces, frenó unos dos segundos y después la toco otras dos veces, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió gracias a Randy.

Así que ya tenemos vehículo - dijo Tierno feliz.

Qué bueno, al fin podremos irnos de esta mugre ciudad - dijo Sanpei animado.

Aun no podemos irnos, todavía tenemos que esperar a Alan, él nos dijo que lo esperáramos cinco días, solo pasaron tres - dijo Clemont serio.

¿Cómo sabes si está vivo siquiera? - objetó Tierno con duda.

Yo no preocuparía, él es demasiado hábil, de seguro está bien - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Como sea, Sanpei y yo nos vamos a patrullar, nos veremos más tarde - dijo Tierno preparándose para salir con el ninja.

Tenga cuidado - pidió Bonnie preocupada.

Lo tendremos - dijo el ninja para salir por la puerta junto con Tierno.

Nosotros deberíamos ir a reparar algunas goteras del techo ¿Qué les parece? - les preguntó Clemont a los demás.

Claro - dijeron Ash, Bonnie y Randy.

Bien adelántense, voy a buscar las herramientas - pidió Clemont a los demás.

Ash junto a Bonnie y Randy salieron de la habitación. Clemont aprovecho el momento y golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Serena.

¿Serena estas ahí? traje lo que me pediste - dijo Clemont golpeando la puerta.

Serena abrió la puerta, su cara se veía algo pálida.

Gracias - dijo Serena tomando el objeto.

Estas segura de esto - preguntó Clemont preocupado.

Serena dijo nada y cerró la puerta de su cuarto en la cara de Clemont.

Esto no pinta nada bien - dijo Clemont serio.

Clemont entró a su cuarto sacó las herramientas y salió de la habitación.

Mientras Serena en el baño de su cuarto.

No… ¡MALDITA SEA NO! - dijo Serena molesta tirando el objeto que le dio Clemont para después taparse la cara preocupada.

El objeto que había en el suelo del baño era un test de embarazo el cual mostraba resultado positivo.

* * *

Manual del Grupo Starly:

En cada grupo de supervivientes hay diferentes roles para mantener el grupo a flote, pero hay una forma de etiquetar a las personas que no pueden cumplir ninguno de estos roles, a estos se los llama "Cargas". Cada grupo lidia de diferentes formas con sus cargas, que la persona que trajo a dicha "Carga" se encargará de alimentarla con su parte de los suministros sin recibir nada de los demás, otro caso es simplemente echarla a su suerte del grupo. Pero en nuestro caso es diferente, cuando un miembro de nuestro grupo se convierte en una carga, para evitar que de información que perjudique al grupo esta "Carga" será asesinada.

Diario del Profesor Rowan:

A pasado casi un año desde que el extraño virus conocido como Gen Furia apareció en nuestro mundo, al parecer este virus no evita que un pokemon evolucione, pero lo extraño es que los pokemons infectados por dicho virus no pueden usar ataques que requieran cierta concentración. Los ataques que los infectados puede usar conocidos hasta la fecha son: Arañazo, Mordisco, Picotazo, Ataque ala, Cabezazo, Golpe karate, Súper golpe, Terremoto, Pistola de agua, Impactrueno y Lanzallmas.


	4. Este mundo sin mañana

**Este mundo sin mañana**

* * *

Un chico de cabellos azabache se encuentra cabizbajo con la mirada perdida y sus manos temblando. Al parecer se encuentra en una especie de camión militar junto a otras personas que también se encontraban con la misma mirada perdida y sin ánimos de siquiera levantar la mirada.

Oye Tranquilo Ash, ya verás que todo irá bien cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Carmín - dijo un chico de cabellos castaños en punta sentado al lado de él.

¿Por qué crees que todo estará bien allí Gary? donde quiera que nos refugiamos siempre es lo mismo, no sé cómo hemos sobrevivido por un mes - dijo Ash con una mirada molesta.

En ciudad Carmín el teniente Surge a levantado una fortaleza armada la cual se ah mantenido por un mes sin mayores problemas - respondió Gary.

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos quedaremos ahí encerrados? Yo tengo que llegar a Kalos, ya eh perdido bastante tiempo - dijo Ash molesto.

Cuando lleguemos allí pensaremos bien las cosas ¿De acuerdo? - sugirió Gary.

Ash solo desvió la mirada sin decir ninguna palabra.

Pasaron las horas en silencio, las miradas sin esperanzas reflejaban que nada iba bien, y que las cosas seguirían así, después de un mes en donde los pokemon comenzaron a atacar las esperanzas de que todo podría volver a ser normal se esfumaban poco a poco.

Repentinamente la camioneta se detuvo, al parecer habían llegado a su destino. La tela de la parte trasera del camión se abrió para poder ver a dos hombres altos armados y con uniforme de camuflaje militar.

Bajen rápido - ordenó uno de ellos de forma muy seria.

Poco a poco cada persona fue bajando del camión hasta que finalmente bajaron los dos entrenadores. Lo que les sorprendió a todos fue ver que la ciudad ahora parecía una enorme trinchera con tantos soldados y barricadas rodeando los límites de la ciudad. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue al ver a tantos Magnemites, Magnetons y Magnezones, al parecer no estaban infectados y pareciera estuvieran patrullando.

No se detengan sigan avanzando - dijo uno de los soldados empujando a los entrenadores.

Los dos entrenadores siguieron su camino junto a las demás personas del camión hasta llegar a un gran edificio donde al entrar vieron a cientos refugiados.

¡ASH! - se escuchó a alguien gritar delante de Ash un poco a la distancia.

Ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien rápidamente se acercó dándole un abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

Como me alegro que estés bien Ash - dijo una chica peli naranja de camiseta amarilla mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Misty… que feliz estoy de que tu también estés bien - respondió Ash mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Misty, que bueno estés a salvo - comentó Gary con una sonrisa.

A mí también me alegra… o cierto, tienes que ver a alguien, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz al verte - dijo Misty tomando el brazo de Ash mientras se lo llevaba al fondo del refugio.

Mira ahí está - dijo Misty señalando a una persona que se encontraba sentada apoyada a la perded de forma cabizbaja.

Ese… ¿Es Brock? - preguntó Ash al ver su amigo.

A estado así desde que llegó, no me cuenta nada y yo no tengo el valor de preguntarle que le sucede - dijo Misty de forma desanimada.

Voy a hablar con él - dijo Ash no muy animado intuyendo que le podría estar pasando.

Ash se acercó lentamente, no sabía que preguntarle o que decirle, solo pronunció lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Ho…hola Brock - dijo Ash tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

Brock levantó la mirada y vio a su gran compañero de viajes parado frente a él. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie y una sonrisa que parecía bastante forzada se dibujó en su rostro.

Ash… - dijo apagadamente Brock abrazando repentinamente a su amigo.

Al igual que con Misty este correspondió el abrazo, pero sentía una extraña sensación proveniente de su amigo.

Brock…¿Está todo bien?¿Donde están tus hermanos? - preguntó finalmente Ash tomando valor.

Ellos están bien, están junto con mis padres - respondió Brock de forma apagada.

Ash sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras, pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te ha pasado en este mes? - le preguntó Brock tratando de mejorar su ánimo.

Bueno yo… - decía Ash de forma apagada.

En ese momento Ash llamó a Misty para que ella también oyera su historia. Gary por su parte se mantuvo al margen ya que conocía a la perfección tan horribles momentos que su mejor amigo había vivido.

Oh, por todos los cielos, lo siento mucho Ash… - decía Misty conteniendo las lagrimas lo más que pudo hasta romper en llanto.

Misty además de ser una gran amiga de Ash también le tenía un gran afecto a su madre y a Pikachu, sin mencionar a Tracey el cual se había vuelto uno de sus amigos más cercanos desde que terminaron su viaje.

Por su parte Brock solo se mantenía en silencio con su mirada decaída. Él intentó decirle algo a Ash pero uno de los soldados comenzó a hablar por el megáfono.

¡A todos los refugiados! colóquense en tres filas, los entrenadores que sean retadores, coordinadores o cualquier otra profesión asociada a los combates pokemon manténganse en la primera fila. Los que sean criadores, investigadores, doctores pokemon o cualquier otra profesión la cual esté asociada al cuidado de pokemons entren a la segunda fila. El resto vayan a la tercera - anunció firmemente aquel soldado.

Los chicos se vieron las caras algo confundidos.

¿Para qué es esto? - preguntó Ash confundido.

No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es hacer lo que nos piden por ahora - respondió Misty.

¿A dónde irán ustedes Brock y Gary? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Es verdad, si bien ustedes son un doctor pokemon y un investigador, también tienen mucha experiencia en combate - agregó Misty.

Por el momento iré con ustedes como retador pokemon - respondió Gary.

Por su parte el ex líder de tipo roca se quedó en silencio como si estuviera meditando.

¿Brock…? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Yo… iré con el segundo grupo, mis habilidades como doctor y criador servirán más que mis habilidades de combate - respondió Brock de forma apaga marchando hacia la segunda fila.

Los tres entrenadores solo quedaron en silencio observando preocupados como el mayor del grupo se marchaba.

¿Qué fue lo que te contó? - preguntó Misty preocupada.

Me dijo que su familia estaba bien, pero estoy seguro que algo no anda bien - respondió el azabache preocupado.

Los muchachos se formaron juntos en la fila que habían elegido, hablaron sobre Brock, se preguntaban de que trataba todo esto y que planeaban para el futuro, incluso Ash le contó a Misty sobre su objetivo de ir a Kalos.

¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta allá? - cuestionó Misty entre molesta y sorprendida.

No lo sé, pero haré todo lo que pueda - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Misty estaba por recriminarle pero la voz de alguien llamó su atención.

Ustedes tres vayan adelante, el teniente Surge los llama - anunció uno de los soldados.

Los tres se miraron algo confundidos entre sí, para después seguir las ordenes de aquel soldado. Al llegar delante de la fila se encontraron con un hombre alto de cabellos amarillos peinado en picos, usaba un pantalón de de camuflaje militar, una musculosa verde y unos lentes de sol oscuros en su cabeza, sin duda era teniente Surge quien estaba al lado de otro soldado que se encontraba sentado en un escritorio tomando datos de las personas que se habían acercado.

Mi vista no me falló, eres Misty líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y ustedes son Ash y Gary - dijo el teniente con una sonrisa confiada.

Me sorprende que nos recuerde - comentó Gary un poco sorprendido.

No es fácil olvidar al nieto del profesor Oak y al muchacho que logró derrotarme con su Pikachu, además que eres el campeón de la liga Kalos - agregó el teniente.

Al escuchar dichos nombres los dos entrenadores agacharon la mirada al recordar que ellos ya no se encontraban en este mundo.

Este… Teniente ¿Para qué nos llamó aquí y para qué son esas filas? - preguntó Misty para cambiar el tema y esos tristes recuerdos de sus amigos.

Los llamé aquí porque personas como ustedes son más competentes que la mayoría de entrenadores que pasan por aquí, no por nada son líder de gimnasio y campeón de liga. Las filas se dividen en los entrenadores que usaran pokemons para la defensa de la ciudad, los médicos y criadores que se encargaran del cuidado de ellos, y las demás personas que se encargaran de las demás tareas como cultivo, repartición de víveres, construcción de estructuras o cualquier otra cosa en la que puedan ser útiles - respondió Surge.

Tengo alguna pregunta ¿Qué se supone que hacen los investigadores u otro científico que esté aquí ? - preguntó Gary con curiosidad.

Hemos reservado un espacio para ellos donde les hemos dado todo el equipo que tuvimos para que comenzaran la búsqueda de una cura, además hemos establecido una red de comunicación entre diferentes grupos que han resistido la oleada de pokemons infectados - les contó Surge.

Vaya, realmente está muy preparado teniente - comentó Misty.

En el ejercito una de las cosas que aprendes es cómo sobrevivir en caso de una pandemia - respondió Surge.

Ahora que lo pone así, creo que podría ser más útil tratando de encontrar una cura para esto - comentó Gary.

Eso me parece bien, a ustedes dos quiero asignarlos a una unidad especial de reconocimiento en el exterior, esto es algo verdaderamente peligroso, pero quiero depositar mi confianza en entrenadores más experimentados ¿Aceptan? - preguntó el teniente Surge de forma seria.

Los dos entrenadores se miraron entre pensando esa propuesta. Después de unos segundo asintieron de forma afirmativa.

Bien en ese caso síganme, Gary irá con el grupo de investigación, y ustedes irán con el grupo Pidgey - anunció Surge.

¿Grupo Pidgey? - preguntó Ash confuso.

Es el nombre clave que tiene el grupo, tal vez conozcan a alguno de ellos - respondió Surge.

Después de haber despejado sus dudas, todos subieron a un jeep militar junto al teniente. Hicieron una parada en un edificio de tres plantas al extremo oeste de ciudad, dicho edificio era donde analizaban el virus, en ese lugar bajó Gary. El jeep nuevamente se puso en marcha hasta llegar a un edificio cerca del centro de la ciudad. Surge junto a los dos restantes entrenadores bajaron del vehículo y entraron en él. Al pasar por un pasillo llegaron a una sala donde había un chico de cabello café, ropa y gorra de color verde recostado en un sofá, mientras el otro era un chico casi completamente calvo que usaba una musculosa blanca y shorts color azul.

¡Richie! - exclamaron Ash y Misty sorprendidos.

Chicos ¡Es increíble que estén vivos! - dijo sorprendido el chico del sofá que respondía al nombre de Richie.

Si tú has podido sobrevivir, es obvio que nosotros también - dijo Ash extendiendo su mano para darse un saludo.

Veo que sigues vivo novato - dijo el chico medio calvo mirando con una sonrisa desafiante a Ash.

Espera… ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Claro... Tal vez me reconozcas mejor con esto - dijo aquel chico mientras se ponía a buscar algo en un estante de la sala.

El chico tomó lo que parecía un casco de samurái y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

¡Ya te recuerdo eres el samurái! - exclamó Ash sorprendido.

Llámame Ronin - agregó aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Ronin.

Veo que se conocen, eso hará todo más fácil, por cierto ¿Tienen pokemons de tipo veneno o acero? - preguntó Surge.

Yo tengo un Tentacruel - respondió Misty.

Yo tengo un Bulbasaur - respondió Ash.

Genial, si necesitan de algún otro háganmelo saber, por el momento descansen, mañana tendrán su primera expedición - decía Surge con la intensión de salir del edificio.

Pero antes de marcharse noto algo en Ash.

Oh, veo que tienes una Magnum de las buenas ¿Sabes usarla? - preguntó Surge con duda.

Lamentablemente si - respondió Ash de forma pesada.

¿Puedo ver una demostración? - preguntó Surge con curiosidad.

Lo siento, pero hace tiempo que me quede sin balas, ni siquiera sé porqué la conservo todavía - respondió Ash de forma decaída.

Eso no es problema - decía Surge con una sonrisa mientras abría un gran armario en la sala.

Dentro del armario había varias armas de fuego, algunas cajas de munición, chalecos anti balas y demás equipamiento militar.

Tienen todo este equipo a disposición, eso incluye munición para sus armas - comentó Surge.

No me parece bien que tengamos que usar estas cosas ¿Acaso no están trabajando en una cura? - dijo Misty algo molesta.

Lamentablemente en estos momentos no tenemos otra opción, por ahora son ellos o nosotros, si quieres sobrevivir tendremos que usarlas, bueno, si es que tienes algo por lo que vivir - decía Surge de forma seria mirando a Ash.

Ash se quedó en silencio mientras las palabras de Surge resonaban en su cabeza. Inmediatamente el rostro de una chica peli miel de ojos azules con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su alrededor llegó a su mente. Ash sin decir nada tomó una de las cajas de munición para su magnum, la cargó completamente y la guardó en su estuche.

Yo tengo algo muy importante por lo que vivir - dijo finalmente con una mirada seria y determinada.

Eso veo, vamos a probar tu habilidad aquí afuera - dijo Surge con una sonrisa confiada guiando a todos a la salida.

Ya afuera se colocaron seis latas en seis lugares bastante alejados entre sí, Ash se paró a unos 20 metros de distancia de ellas, mientras los demás se colocaron unos metros detrás de este.

Cuando quieras - anunció Surge bastante serio.

Ash dio un suspiro, de pronto su mirada cambió a una completamente fría y seria, como si no quedara un rastro de misericordia o piedad en sus ojos. Misty no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizada por aquella mirada, aquel chico alegre y enérgico desapareció en un denso manto helado.

Por el lado de Ash este visualizó en cada lata a cada uno de sus compañeros que mató con esa arma, en ellas vio a Infernape, Sceptile, Krookodile, Snorlax, Oshawott, Bayleef, Staraptor, Hawlucha, y a cada uno de sus pokemon que tuvo que matar, pero sobre todo en la lata del centro y la más lejana de todas las latas vio a su compañero más preciado, en ella vio a su Pikachu. El entrenador sin basilar jaló el gatillo seis veces desapareciendo cada una de esas imágenes con cada disparó que acertó.

Fiuu, eso es sorprendente, realmente tienes talento - felicitó Surge con una sonrisa.

Ash solo se quedó en silencio observando cada lata tirada y en la más lejana el cuerpo de su primer pokemon desvaneciéndose.

Oye… Ash… - habló Misty con notable preocupación y miedo por la mirada de su amigo.

Ash espabiló y quitó esa mirada.

Eh…¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Este… realmente eres muy bueno en eso - dijo Misty forzando una sonrisa.

Jejeje - rió nervioso Ash.

Bueno, ahora si descansen, todo este edificio es suyo - anunció el teniente Surge saliendo del edificio.

¿Eh? ¿No es demasiado un edificio para nosotros solos? - preguntó Misty impresionada.

Tal vez hallas visto mucha gente en el centro de refugiados, pero la verdad es que la ciudad está prácticamente desolada, a pesar del gran esfuerzo de Surge mucha gente murió cuanto el caos empezó, él y su equipo solo pudo salvar a un tercio de la población de la ciudad y la gran mayoría de edificaciones quedaron abandonados - explicó el samurái o mejor conocido como Ronin.

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí vamos a descansar - dijo Richie entrando al edificio.

Todos entraron en el edificio, había varias habitaciones que eran de unos tres metros cuadrados con camas individuales, un closet y una mesa de noche. Cada uno tomo su propio cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Ash se durmió rápidamente sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, habían pasado varios días que no dormía en una cama cómoda por lo cual cayó rendido, mientras Misty se mantenía pensativa en su cuarto hasta que poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Llegada la noche la puerta de la habitación de Misty se abrió un poco, alguien al parecer la observó un poco y luego la cerró para irse. Seguidamente fue el turno de la puerta de Ash, la cual fue abierta casi por completo muy silenciosamente. Sea quien sea que abrió la puerta dejó un sobre y una pokeball en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Ash. Con la misma agilidad con la que entro se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta con la intensión de marcharse no sin antes quedarse por varios segundos observando al entrenador.

Era un nuevo día en aquella ciudad trinchera, los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear el rostro del entrenador azabache y este frotándose los ojos se sentó en la cama. Al dar vuelta la mirada notó la pokeball y al sobre al lado de él. Este tomó la pokeball y la observó bastante confundido, luego tomo el sobre y lo abrió encontrando una carta para leer.

_"Ash, realmente me sentí muy feliz al ver que tú y Misty estaban bien, realmente siempre tuve la creencia que alguien como tú no caería tan fácil incluso en este mundo. Pero debo admitir que también te envidio, a pesar de que perdiste a tus seres más queridos aun sigues con la voluntad de seguir adelante, no puedo creer que después de tantos años juntos no haya siquiera tomado una tercera parte de eso, realmente soy patético. Quiero que conserves al único pokemon que pude salvar, él no puede venir a donde yo voy, y no quisiera que se quedara solo pero sé que tú eres la persona indicada para tenerlo. Ahora mismo me dirijo a donde están mis hermanos y mis padres. Más te vale que sigas adelante, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano."_

Ash leyó aquella carta sin entender de qué se trataba o quien la había escrito, pero su corazón sentía una gran punzada como si algo no estuviera para nada bien.

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! - se escuchó un grito de afuera del edificio.

Ash rápidamente salió de su cuarto y luego del edificio para ver un grupo de gente amontonada en un callejón cerca de ahí. Ash corrió hasta ahí para encontrar a miste de rodillas tapándose los ojos mientras lloraba.

¿¡Misty que sucede…?! - preguntó Ash mientras miró al callejón.

Lo que vio lo paralizó, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso, Ash abrazó a Misty mientras esta seguía llorando y el observaba sin decir nada. En el callejón había un gran árbol donde se encontraba colgado del cuello una persona sin vida mientras se tambaleaba por la briza.

¡BROOOOOOOCK! - gritó el azabache a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

* * *

Hey Ash… Ash ¡Ash! - se escuchó la voz de Clemont.

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ash saliendo de su trance.

Te quedaste mirando a la nada ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Clemont algo preocupado.

No es nada, solo recordaba algo del pasado ¿Terminaron con el techo? - preguntó Ash para cambiar el tema.

Hace como cinco minutos, Bonnie y Randy bajaron hace tiempo, creo que es tiempo de que bajemos también - dijo Clemont mientras abría la puerta de la terraza.

De acuerdo… oye Clemont ¿Pudo pedirte algo? - preguntó Ash mientras miraba la destruida ciudad.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Clemont intrigado.

Pase lo que pase ¿Me prometes que no te rendirás y seguirás adelante? - preguntó Ash mirando ahora de manera seria al científico.

¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? ¿Acaso recordaste algo que te puso sentimental? - preguntó Clemont con burla.

Jeje, parece que sí… oye ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ash mientras veía algo que se acercaba por las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad.

* * *

Manual del Grupo Pidove:

En los grupos existen distintos roles que alguien puede realizar, pero hay siete que se consideran esenciales para la supervivencia en este mundo. Esos son: El shoter o franco tirador, este miembro es quien se ocupa de los feroces enemigos a larga distancias valiéndose de rifles o pistolas de largo alcance. El asediador, este miembro se perfecciona en armas de alta efectividad pero poco alcance como metralletas o rifles de asalto. Beserker o luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo, estos normalmente son diestro con las armas blancas o en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El demoledor, el cual se ocupa de las armas de gran peso como las metralletas pesadas o los RPG. El rastreador, quien se ocupa de tareas de reconocimiento y recolección, siempre usa equipamiento liviano tales como pistolas o metralletas ligeras. El médico, cuya función es mantener la salud del equipo y dar apoyo de primeros auxilios, normalmente estos no entran al campo de batalla. Y finalmente un mecánico, el cual tiene la función de reparación de vehículos y demás aparatos tecnológicos, también si es necesario es el encargado del mantenimiento de armas.

Diario del profesor Sycamore:

Después de un mes de investigación se ah descubierto que los pokemons de tipo veneno y tipo acero no son afectados por este extraño virus desconocido. No se tiene una idea clara del porque de esto, pero entre nuestros colegas suponemos que debe ser debido a la composición orgánica de estos. Además de esto se ah confirmado que los pokemons infectados pueden evolucionar y tener crías, las cuales nacen inmediatamente con dicho virus. Además de lo mencionado anteriormente hay algunas excepciones a los pokemons infectados tales son el caso de Ditto, Rotom y Porigon con sus evoluciones. Por el momento no conocemos otros casos excepcionales.


	5. Algo muy importante por lo que vivir

**Algo muy importante por lo que vivir**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos color miel se acercaba a la orilla de un lago con un balde para llenarlo. Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón largo de estilo militar, un top blanco y calzaba unos borcegos negros. Llevaba sobre sus caderas una funda con una pistola. Aquella chica miraba hacia ambos lados preocupada como si alguien la asechara.

Repentinamente unos arbustos detrás de ella comenzaron a moverse poniéndola nerviosa y preparándose para desenfundar el arma.

Oh, aquí estas Serena - dijo un chico saliendo de los arbustos.

Serena sintió un gran alivio al ver al chico de cabello negro largo hasta el cuello, chaqueta azul de mangas largas, pantalón largo negro y zapatillas deportivas rojas.

Me asustaste Kalm - dijo Serena más aliviada.

Lo siento, pero ya nos vamos, todos esperan - dijo Kalm con una sonrisa.

Serena asintió y tomó el balde pero Kalm la detuvo.

Deja, yo lo llevo - dijo el chico conocido como Kalm con una sonrisa tomando el balde lleno de agua.

Los dos caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un autobús de color azul claro un poco oxidado. Al entrar en él se encontraban otras cinco personas; un chico alto y gordo con una playera negra con el dibujo de un Vanillite, un chico de estatura baja de cabello naranja redondeado que colgaba una cámara verde de su cuello, una chica morena de camiseta rosa con moños negros y un short de color gris, un chico con un traje de ninja color azul con una cola de caballo, y finalmente una chica de estatura baja con un vestido de color rosa unos zapatos de plataforma y su cabello era rojo con espirales.

Ya volvimos - anunció Serena con una sonrisa al entrar a dicho autobús.

Serena ya comenzaba a preocuparme ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó la choca de piel morena.

Perdón Xana, es que cuando regresaba tropecé y el balde se me cayó, por eso tuve que volver para llenarlo - explicó Serena.

Qué bueno que estas bien, pero la próxima vez deja que vaya a quien le tocaba hacerlo - decía el chico gordo de playera negra mirando de forma molesta a la chica del vestido rosa.

¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo va a arriesgar su vida por un mísero balde con agua - dijo aquella chica.

Escucha Arhi, cada uno aquí tiene tareas importantes que cumplir, y tienes que hacer tu parte como todos - decía el chico bajo de cabello anaranjado.

¡¿Quién te has creído para hablarme así?! ¡Yo soy una princesa y tú un simple plebeyo! así que más vale que te mantengas en tu lugar - dijo la chica del vestido conocida como Arhi.

No le hables así a Trevor pequeño pedazo de… - decía Kalm muy molesto pero fue detenido por el chico del traje ninja.

Por favor Kalm entiéndela, ella todavía no supera todo lo que está pasando - decía el chico ninja.

Lo que no entiendo Sanpei es porque sigues cargando con ella, hace días que no comes bien por llenarle el estomago a esa malcriada - decía Kalm molesto.

Prometí que la protegería… y por mi código ninja debo hacerlo - decía firmemente el ninja conocido como Sanpei.

Bien… como quieras, solo asegúrate que por lo menos no nos estorbe - decía Kalm de forma seria dándole la espalda a la princesa y al ninja.

Sin que nadie dijera más nada el chico gordo fue al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor y puso en marcha aquel vehículo.

Kalm se sentó junto a Serena quien observaba atentamente al cielo.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el chico algo preocupado.

El cielo… parece que pronto comenzará a llover - decía Serena de forma apagada.

No es solo eso lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? - preguntó Kalm de forma tranquila.

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que todo empezó ¿Crees que todo pueda volver a la normalidad? - preguntó Serena un tanto decaída.

No sé que responderte, pero lo que sí sé es que debemos mantenernos con vida para averiguarlo - decía Kalm de forma animada.

Si, tienes razón, muchas gracias Kalm - decía Serena con una sonrisa recuperando el ánimo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en silencio hasta que Kalm tomó la mano de Serena.

¿Kalm? - preguntó Serena confundida.

Serena, yo sé que tal vez sigas pensando en Ash, pero ha pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que él te prometió que regresaría. Sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad - decía Kalm de forma determinada.

Serena quedó completamente sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, el cual la había protegido desde que salvó aquel día de las manos de aquel hombre. Aquel chico había comenzado a ocupar poco a poco un lugar muy importante en su corazón, comenzando a crear en ella sentimientos más fuertes que una amistad. Pero había algo que hacía a su corazón dudar, y eso era aquel chico azabache del que se enamoró desde la primera vez que vio. Ella sabía que era prácticamente imposible que se volvieran a encontrar, incluso era muy difícil que él siguiera vivo. Pero su corazón a un se aferraba a aquella promesa que él le hizo la última vez que se vieron.

Kalm… yo - decía Serena nerviosa.

Tierno detén el autobús, chicos ¡Vengan! - se escuchó el llamado de Trevor al fondo del autobús.

El chico gordo conocido como Tierno paró el autobús dejándolo en un camino a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en ruinas. Todos los miembros fueron al fondo del vehículo mientras Kalm seguía sentado junto a Serena esperando a que ella le dijera algo.

Kalm… después hablaremos de esto - dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para ir al fondo del vehículo.

Kalm no dijo nada y se mantuvo con una expresión seria hasta llegar al fondo del autobús. Todos estaban ahí viendo a Trevor que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una caja cuadrada de metal con antena que al parecer era una radio, la cual tenía un improvisado micrófono hecho de chatarra conectado.

¿Qué pasa Trevor? - preguntó Tierno con curiosidad.

Al fin pude repararla, con esto podemos contactarnos con otros supervivientes - decía Trevor animado.

Pruébala a ver qué pasa - decía Xana con curiosidad.

Trevor comenzó a tocar la perilla para tratar de sintonizar algo por varios minutos sin éxito.

Bueno, o esto todavía no funciona bien, o no hay ningún sobreviviente que intente comunicarse por radio - decía Tierno algo desanimado.

Voy a seguir intentando, estoy seguro de que encontraré algo - decía Trevor de forma decidida.

Los demás miembros le dieron espació a Trevor y aprovecharon que el autobús se detuvo para salir a fuera.

Serena aprovechó para estirarse un poco al igual que los demás.

Tierno, ve con Sanpei y revisen los alrededores, busquen suministros o algo que nos sea de utilidad. Trevor, encárgate de encontrar algo en la radio, Xana ayúdalo en lo que necesite, Serena y yo nos quedaremos haciendo guardia, y tu Arhi… haz lo que quieras pero no fastidies a ninguno - decía Kalm dándole tareas al grupo.

Bueno… que poco nos duró el descanso, vamos Sanpei - decía Tierno mientras tomaba un rifle de asalto y salía junto al ninja a explorar un poco de aquella ciudad.

Kalm tomo un rifle de caza y se sentó sobre unos escombros cerca de la entrada. Serena solo lo observaba disimuladamente, se podía notar que estaba algo molesto.

(Tal vez se dio cuenta de porque estoy dudando, no es secreto para nadie que la relación de Ash y Kalm no era del todo buena, él está esperando una respuesta y ya han pasado seis meses desde que tuve alguna señal de vida de Ash, creo que ya es momento de dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacia adelante) - pensaba Serena de forma decidida.

La peli miel poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al chico de cabello negro, el cual al notarla se puso rápidamente de pie.

Kalm… con respecto a lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos… - decía Serena con una sonrisa apagada.

Si… ¿Qué decidiste? - preguntó Kalm expectante.

Bueno yo… - estaba a punto de hablar Serena cuando de pronto…

¡Chicos vengan! alguien está hablando en la radio - decía Xana emocionada desde dentro del autobús.

Luego hablamos - dijo Serena para luego dirigirse al vehículo.

Kalm dio un suspiro apagado para luego seguir a Serena hasta el autobús. Una vez dentro Trevor les hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

Al parecer es una grabación escuchen - dijo el chico de cabello naranja subiendo el volumen del aparato.

Es el 10 de julio de zzzz… estoy atrincherado en zzzz zzzz en la torre prisma zzzz mi hermana zzzz tenemos muy pocas provisiones, solo para zzzz días - se escuchaba la voz por la radio acompañada de mucha estática.

¿Esa voz? no puede ser… ¡Es Clemont, y Bonnie está con él! - dijo Serena muy sorprendida al borde de las lagrimas.

Por favor si alguien me zzzz por favor venga a zzzz tenemos mucho armamento pero zzzz podremos salir solos de zzzz Es el 13 de julio de zzzz… - decía la voz para nuevamente repetir el mismo mensaje.

Debemos ir a Ciudad Lumiose a salvar a Clemont y a Bonnie - decía Serena de forma determinada.

Espera un segundo, este mensaje es de hace doce días, no sabemos siquiera que aun permanezcan ahí - decía Trevor de forma seria.

Aun así debemos ir para allá, si siguen ahí no aguantaran mucho más, estamos bastante cerca solo nos tomara dos horas llegar en el autobús - decía Serena preocupada.

Pero Serena, ir a Ciudad Lumiose es bastante peligroso, sin mencionar que la torre está al centro de la ciudad que debe estar atestada de pokemon infectados - decía Kalm seriamente.

Bien, en ese caso iré sola a buscarlos - dijo Serena molesta saliendo del autobús.

Hey espera - dijo Kalm saliendo rápidamente y tomando el brazo de Serena.

¡Suéltame! tengo que ir a ayudarlos - decía Serena forcejeando para salirse del agarre de Kalm.

Serena sé cómo te sientes, pero debes detenerte y pensar mejor las cosas - decía Kalm intentando razonar con Serena.

¡Tú no entiendes nada! ellos son dos de las personas más importantes para mí, no puedo dejarlos morir allí sin hacer nada - decía Serena molesta y triste.

Kalm soltó a Serena del brazo haciendo que esta callera al suelo por la fuerza de su forcejeo.

Sabes una cosa… antes de encontrarte en el bosque yo me encontraba en el refugio de Ciudad Lumiose con mi familia, pero cuando supe que no estabas salí de ahí y volví a pueblo Boceto a buscarte. Poco después me enteré que el refugio de Lumiose había caído por el ataque del pokemon legendario infectado, en ese momento lo perdí todo, todo menos a ti. Así que lo único que te pido es que te calmes y pienses las cosas - decía Kalm de forma seria.

Kalm… lo siento yo no… - decía Serena de forma deprimida.

No te preocupes por eso, cuando Tierno y Sanpei vuelvan veremos cómo vamos a salvar a tus amigos - decía Kalm con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Serena a ponerse de pie.

Gracias Kalm - decía Serena con una sonrisa.

Los dos esperaron a que los faltantes del grupo llegaran para planear como rescatar a los dos hermanos atrapados en la ciudad central de la región de Kalos.

Bueno, si ellos aun siguen ahí, deben encontrarse en alguna parte de la torre prisma, pero la pregunta es ¿En qué parte? - preguntaba Tierno mientras pensaba.

Si conozco a Clemont lo más seguro es que se encuentre en la cima de torre, el protegería a su hermana a toda cosa - decía Serena de forma seria.

Me pregunto cómo es que ha aguantado tanto en la ciudad, el refugio de Lumiose cayó hace casi cinco meses - decía Trevor algo confuso.

Eso no importa ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar hasta la torre lo más sigilosamente posible, lo más seguro es que este llena de pokemon infectados - decía Kalm muy seriamente.

Por lo tanto debemos evitar el uso de armas de fuego, y puedo encargarme de llegar, pero no creo poder traer a dos personas a la vez - decía Sanpei pensativo.

Yo iré contigo, Tierno necesito que me ayudes - dijo Kalm seriamente.

Cuenta conmigo - respondió Tierno animado.

Yo también iré - dijo Serena de forma determinada.

Es muy peligroso, deja que Tierno y yo nos encarguemos - decía Kalm a Serena.

Fui yo quien quería salvarlos, y no voy a permitir que solo ustedes se arriesguen - decía Serena decidida.

Pero… - Kalm intentó objetar.

Sabes que ella no va a ceder - decía Xana con una sonrisa.

Ahh… está bien - dijo Kalm resignado.

Bueno pongámonos en marcha - dijo Tierno encendiendo el autobús.

Pasaron varios minutos de viaje, todos se encontraban muy serios pensando cómo podrían salvar a sus amigos en una situación tan complicada. Pero entre todas las caras serias resaltaba una con una boba sonrisa.

¿Por qué tan feliz princesa? - preguntó con duda Sanpei.

Estoy muy emocionada, por fin volveré a ver a mi Clemont - decía la princesa Ahri con una sonrisa.

¿Su Clemont? - preguntó Sanpei confundido y sorprendido.

Clemont es quien elegí para que sea mi esposo, espero que siga igual desde la última vez que lo vi - decía Ahri bastante emocionada.

Oh… ya veo - dijo Sanpei algo decaído mientras tomaba asiento casi al final del autobús.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el grupo llegó a las afueras de la capital de Kalos. Serena, Kalm, Tierno y Sanpei bajaron del vehículo. Kalm tenía su rifle de cazador, Tierno su rifle de asalto, Sanpei su espada atada a su espalda, y Serena llevaba su pistola en la funda de su cadera.

Tomen rocíense un poco de esto - dijo Kalm lanzando una lata de espray a Serena.

¿Repelente? - preguntó Serena confundida.

Así es, aunque ya no tiene el efecto de alejar a los pokemon, todavía sirve para ocultar nuestro olor - explicó Kalm.

Serena se roció con aquel espray para después dárselos a los demás.

Este es el plan, Sanpei iras adelante y marcaras una ruta segura con esto - dijo Kalm mientras le daba otro espray diferente a Sanpei - Unos cinco minutos después saldremos nosotros siguiendo las señales que nos dejes ¿Quedó claro? - preguntó Kalm de forma seria.

Los tres asintieron para que después Sanpei pudiera partir. Después que pasaran los cinco minutos acordados el grupo comenzó su marcha.

Al entrar a la ciudad lo único que se encontraron era escombros, cuerpos de humanos y pokemon en descomposición los cuales desprendían un olor nauseabundo. El grupo encontró flechas de pintadas de color rojo en los muros de los edificios y calles, estos eran de Sanpei indicando la forma segura de moverse. Pero el grupo se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar ruidos de disparos. Rápidamente todo el equipo se ocultó dentro de un edificio abandonado para observar desde dentro. Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que parecían unas cajas metálicas de color negras con ruedas, una cámara en la parte superior y metralletas a los costados. Esas cosas les disparaban a un grupo de Pangoros infectados hasta matarlos.

Esas cosas deben ser de Clemont - comentó Serena algo sorprendida.

Me pregunto si esas cosas le dispararan también a los humanos - decía Tierno preocupado.

Creo que es mejor no averiguarlo, sigamos adelante, esas cosas atraerán más de esas mierdas con el ruido de los disparos - decía Kalm de forma muy seria.

Rápidamente el grupo se puso en marcha hasta llegar frente a la torre prisma, la cual estaba completamente rodeada de sacos de arena a forma de barricada, varios cuerpos de personas con uniformes de soldados y civiles rodeando el lugar con sus armas tiradas, también cuerpos en grave estado de composición de pokemon, tanto salvajes infectados como de pokemon tipo Acero y Veneno.

Chicos por aquí - llamó Sanpei desde atrás de una las barricadas.

Veo que Clemont no mentía, hay muchas armas para usar - decía Tierno al acercase a Sanpei y observar un poco más el lugar.

Después veremos eso, las puertas están soldadas por dentro, no sé cómo vamos a entrar - decía Sanpei preocupado.

Conozco una entrada - dijo Serena llevando al grupo por un costado de la torre.

Al caminar un poco Serena se frenó frente a una pared lisa, luego comenzó a tocar con su mano la pared como si buscara algo. De repente ella apretó lo que parecía un interruptor oculto para que se abriera una puerta.

Clemont colocó esta puerta por su ocurría un problema con Clembot como la primera vez - dijo Serena entrando en la torre.

Todo el grupo entró a la torre y por medio de las escaleras subieron cada uno de los pisos hasta llegar a la cima. Al llegar se encontraron con una puerta, la cual Serena comenzó a golpear.

¡Clemont, Bonnie, soy yo Serena, abran! - gritaba Serena mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta sin respuesta.

Serena, creo podemos derribar la puerta, pero… tal vez lo que encontremos no sea lo que esperas - decía Kalm algo decaído poniendo su mano en el hombro de Serena.

Ellos están ahí y sé que están vivos - decía Serena tratando de ser fuerte.

Kalm solo hizo una seña con su cabeza para que junto a Sanpei y Tierno comenzaran a empujar la puerta con fuerza hasta derribarla. Serena rápidamente entró en ese cuarto y apenas entrar vio a su amigo en un elevado estado de deshidratación y una venda ensangrentada en su pierna derecha recostado en un sofá.

¡Clemont! - dijo Serena alterada acercándose al rubio inventor junto con los demás.

Serena al verlo le dio algunas palmadas en la cara para que reaccionara, poco a poco el líder de gimnasio comenzó a abrir los ojos.

¿Se… Se… rena? - decía Clemont débilmente.

Si Clemont soy yo, todo va a estar bien voy a sacarte de aquí - decía Serena con una sonrisa acompañada de lagrimas.

Bo…nnie está… ahí… sálvala - decía Clemont débilmente mientras que con todas sus fuerzas señalaba con su mano una habitación.

Kalm rápidamente entró en ella y encontró a la pequeña Bonnie recostada en una cama inconsciente en un estado de deshidratación peor que el de su hermano. Este rápidamente la cargó entre sus brazos.

Debemos salir de aquí rápido para atenderla - decía Kalm serio a todo el grupo.

Sin perder más tiempo Tierno cargó Clemont en su espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto con los demás. Luego de salir de la torre corrieron rápidamente por el camino seguro que les dejó Sanpei hasta salir de la ciudad. Rápidamente el grupo entró al autobús sorprendiendo a Trevor y a Xana que se encontraban adentro. Tierno y Kalm sentaron a los hermanos en asientos del autobús.

¡Traigan agua rápido! - pidió Serena desesperada.

Xana y Trevor comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, pero no encontraron el balde con agua.

¿Oigan que es ese escándalo? - dijo la princesa Arhi con una toalla en la cabeza.

¿Qué… qué demonios hiciste? - preguntó Serena sorprendida con las pupilas dilatadas del asombro.

¿Qué no es obvio? ya que Clemont iba a volver me lavé el cabello para estar lista a su llegada - decía Arhi con una sonrisa.

Todos miraban sorprendidos y molestos, pero Serena que aun se encontraba con las pupilas dilatadas se acercó a lentamente a la princesa hasta quedar frente a ella. Sin previo aviso Serena se le abalanzó tirándola al suelo y quedando encima de ella.

¡Eres una estúpida, mis amigos se están muriendo y tú te gastas lo poco que tenemos de agua en tu estúpido pelo! - gritaba Serena con una mirada llena de ira.

¡No me hables así grandísima estúpida! ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?! - decía la princesa muy molesta.

Serena levantó su brazo para darle un golpe a la princesa, pero Kalm le sostuvo la mano impidiéndosela.

No vale la pena - decía Kalm de forma seria.

Serena no dijo nada y se levantó para después acercarse a sus dos amigos inconscientes.

Arhi por su parte se sentó al final del autobús recibiendo miradas de desprecio a excepción de Sanpei que la miraba de manera triste.

Cerca de aquí hay un arrollo, iré a buscar un poco de agua - decía Trevor llevándose un balde.

Yo te acompaño - dijo Kalm siguiendo a Trevor.

Los dos salieron del autobús y partieron rumbo al sur de su ubicación. Al pasar unos minutos, repentinamente la tormenta comenzó dejando caer sus gotas de lluvia.

Debemos aprovechar el agua, denme algún recipiente - pidió Serena rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo Xana de dio otro balde de para que Serena pudiera atrapar el agua de lluvia. Después de juntar un poco de agua tomó un vaso y con la ayuda de Xana le dio de beber a Bonnie y Clemont. Al poco tiempo de beber dicha agua Clemont volvió a reaccionar y abrir los ojos.

Se… Serena ¿Don…de está Bonnie? - preguntó Clemont débilmente.

No te preocupes, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que se ponga bien - respondió Serena tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Serena… hay algo… que debo decirte - decía Clemont con mucha dificultad.

No te esfuerces descansa - decía Serena de forma tranquila.

Es… es Ash… él aun está vivo - decía Clemont débilmente.

¡¿Ash?! - dijo Serena completamente sorprendida.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Serena quedó en shock, aquel quien le había prometido que volvería aun seguía vivo en alguna parte, podría ser eso realmente cierto. Estas palabras de Clemont resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el abrupto ruido de alguien entrando al autobús. Quien había entrado era Kalm el cual venia solo, muy agitado como si hubiera corrido un largo tramo y completamente empapado.

¡¿Kalm que sucedió?! ¿Dónde está Trevor?! - preguntó Xana muy preocupada.

Estábamos en el rio… de pronto aparecieron aquellos infectados y… él… no lo logró - decía Kalm agitado.

¡Oh dios mío! ¡No! - gritó Xana rompiendo en llanto cayendo arrodillada al suelo.

¡Maldita sea! yo debí haber ido en su lugar - dijo Tierno dándole un golpe a uno de los asientos del autobús muy molesto y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Serena y Sanpei se encontraban en silencio, Serena por su parte comenzó a derramar varias lagrimas, mientras Sanpei trataba de no quebrarse. La princesa por su parte no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de tristeza.

Tu… - decía Kalm con una mirada molesta viendo a la princesa Arhi.

Kalm rápidamente tomó el arma de la funda de Serena y comenzó a caminar hasta el fondo del autobús.

¡Todo es tu culpa! - dijo Kalm apuntando con su arma a la princesa.

Arhi se comenzó a temblar mientras Kalm la apuntaba con la mirada llena de odio.

¿Qué… que haces? - decía la princesa muy asustada.

Por tu culpa nuestro amigo murió ahí afuera… ¡Él murió por culpa de una maldita carga como tú! - decía Kalm furioso.

¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy una princesa y ustedes solo son basura inferior! deberían sentirse honrados de siquiera poder respirar el mismo aire que yo, jajaja - decía la princesa de forma arrogante y asustada.

Kalm estuvo a punto de disparar pero Sanpei le tomó el hombro. Kalm al mirarle al ninja con una mirada deprimida.

Yo… yo me encargo de esto - dijo el ninja con una mirada triste.

Kalm no dijo nada y bajó el arma.

Princesa… venga conmigo, esta gente no es para usted - dijo Sanpei de forma seria y decaída.

Al fin alguien que comprende las cosas - decía la princesa de forma arrogante.

Sanpei junto con la princesa bajaron del bus y caminaron en dirección este del vehículo.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Hay alguna aldea ninja secreta por aquí? - preguntaba la princesa mientras seguía a Sanpei.

Repentinamente el ninja se detuvo y dio media vuelta quedando frente a la princesa.

Princesa… ¿Es realmente Clemont la persona que usted quiere a su lado? - preguntó Sanpei de forma seria.

Por supuesto que sí, pero él se quedó allá, ya se ¿Por qué no vas y lo traes con nosotros? su hermana no me interesa solo tráelo a él - decía Arhi con una sonrisa.

Usted… ¿Cree que podría amar a alguien como yo? - preguntó Sanpei con una mirada triste.

Jajaja… ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Tú solo eres un sirviente que fue contratado para protegerme, jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú, jajaja - decía la princesa entre risas.

Eso imaginé - dijo Sanpei con una sonrisa melancólica para después abrazar repentinamente a la princesa.

¿Pero que hac…? - intentó preguntar la princesa pero se detuvo repentinamente abriendo los ojos como platos.

La princesa Arhi bajó la mirada y vio como un cuchillo atravesaba su pecho, luego levantó su cabeza para mirar a Sanpei con lagrimas en los ojos.

Yo… la hubiera protegido hasta el fin del mundo, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser su Sanpei - dijo el ninja retirando el cuchillo del pecho de la princesa.

La princesa comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras caía de rodillas.

San… pei - fueron las últimas palabras de la princesa Arhi antes de caer sin vida al suelo bajo la lluvia.

El ninja lentamente volvió al autobús con la miraba baja, sin decirle una palabra a nadie se sentó al final del vehículo en posición fetal. Sin que nadie dijera una palabra y con un habiente de tristeza acompañados por la tranquila lluvia, Tierno encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir con rumbo desconocido.

Pasaron varios minutos, Serena se encargaba de darle agua y trozos de bayas a sus amigos, Bonnie se encontraba inconsciente pero aun estable, aliviando un poco a la peli miel. Fue en ese momento que ella recordó que tenía algo aún pendiente.

Oye Kalm… - decía Serena acercándose a su amigo.

¿Qué sucede Serena? - preguntó Kalm algo deprimido.

Sé que este no es el momento, pero quiero darte la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste - decía Serena de forma muy seria.

¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Kalm expectante.

Yo… yo aun sigo amando a Ash… lo siento - respondió Serena finalmente.

* * *

Serena se encontraba sentada contra una pared en el baño mientras observaba el test de embarazo positivo en el suelo. Ella con una mirada seria tomó un cuchillo que se encontraba cerca del lavado en caso de emergencia. Ella lo sujetó con fuerza y lo miró fijamente.

Yo… no voy a dejar que seas una carga - dijo de forma muy seria mientras colocaba la punta de este en su vientre.

* * *

Manual del grupo Pidgey:

El teniente Surge además de crear una imponente fortificación en Ciudad Carmín, también creó una red de comunicación y comercio con otras ciudades de la región. Debido a esto los grupos de resistencia de otras regiones comenzaron a usar dicho sistema, incluso el de colocar nombre de aves oriundas de su región para los grupos de dichos asentamientos. Debido a todo esto se pudo entablar comunicaciones con grupos de otras regiones para intercambiar información para obtener alguna cura que hasta el día de hoy no fue encontrada.

Diario del profesor Elm:

Luego de haber pasado más de un año desde la aperción de los Salvajes, conocidos antiguamente como pokemon, nos encontramos en un punto muy desalentador, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos que hemos hecho no se ah encontrado ninguna cura, y lo que es aún peor, se han visto cada vez más casos de pokemon Legendarios infectados, o mejor conocidos como S.4. Me atrevería decir que si no se encuentra una cura a este virus… la raza humana estará condenada a la extinción.


End file.
